Just Another Love Story
by liveurlifecrazy
Summary: On her first day at Forks High School, Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen. Eventually she realizes she loves him but will her past get in the way of her happiness? sucky summary but give it a chance! title subject to change All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! this is my 1st fanfic!! i don't know if i'm going to finish it...it depends on the response i get! so read the 1st chapter and tell me what you think!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View**

_Okay…you can do this. There's nothing to worry about. Everything's fine. _I tried to convince myself that everything was fine…it didn't work.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my truck. I started walking towards the office with my umbrella shielding me from the rain. I avoided eye contact with everyone that looked my way, but I could see them staring at me.

_Oh my god!! I was going to kill Alice._

I had tried to buy a _plain black _jacket but Alice insisted that I buy a zebra striped trench coat jacket. To top it off, she insisted on getting me a matching umbrella.

_"It'll be sooo cute!! Lots of people have one just like yours!!" she had exclaimed excitedly._

I sighed. Alice. My adopted sister had decided to stay with our mom in California. I missed her so much. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Alice.

**I miss you already Bella!!!**

_I miss you too Alice!! Are you sure you don't want t come to Forks with me??_

**Yeah I'm sure! =] Good Luck on your 1****st**** day!!**

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. I opened the door to the front office and stepped in. I was greeted with a blast of warm air. The woman sitting at the front desk looked up as I walked in.

"Good Morning!" she said smiling brightly.

"Hi….umm….I'm here to get my schedule. My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Oh yes! Isabella. It's great to finally meet you!" she shuffled through some papers until she found my schedule.

"Here you go!" she said with a smile. "Have a great day!"

I smiled at her and walked out of the office. I immediately collided with a tall boy with bronze colored hair.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped.

"No. It was my fault," he bent down to help me pick up my scattered books and papers.

"Thanks," I looked up and found myself staring into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. I could feel a blush creeping up on my face.

"No problem," he replied flashing me a crooked smile. "I'm Edward."

"B-Bella."

Edward glanced at the papers he held in his hand before handing them back to me. My schedule was lying on top.

"It looks like we have Spanish, English, Biology, and PE together," he said and flashed another crooked smile in my direction.

"Umm…really?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Edward smiled at me one last time before walking away.

"Wow," I muttered to myself. I glanced down at my schedule to see that my first class was Trigonometry. Ugh…what a great way to start off my day.

I rushed into class a few seconds before the bell rang. I introduced myself to the teacher and she warmly welcomed me to Forks. I took a seat in the back of the room next to a girl with curly red hair.

"Hi!" she whispered excitedly. "I'm Jessica! Are you Bella?"

"Umm…yeah. How did you know?" I whispered.

"Oh Chief Swan told EVERYONE that you were coming! He was sooo excited!"

"Miss Stanley is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

I looked up at Mrs. Gonzalez with a guilty look on my face.

"Oh I was just telling Bella how great it is to finally meet her!"

"Yes well this is not the time for chit-chat!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. "You can talk to Isabella at lunch. Now, as I was saying…"

As Mrs. Gonzalez began teaching again I zoned out and started thinking about Edward. I couldn't believe how stupid I acted! I took one look at his emerald green eyes and got lost in their depth. I sat through the rest of Trig anxiously waiting to see him again. The bell rang and quickly gathered up my stuff. I heard Jessica call my name but I ignored her. In my haste to get to Spanish, I had stuffed all my papers into a binder. As I rushed toward the door someone bumped into me causing the binder to fall out of my hands, scattering all my papers on the floor. Annoyed, I looked up to see who had bumped into me. It was impossible NOT to see me! I was in a zebra striped trench coat!! I glanced up and found myself staring into Edward's green eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Again he bent down to help me gather my papers.

"No problem," I stuttered.

He handed me my papers and together we walked into Spanish. He immediately went to sit down next to a boy with dark brown curls. I stood staring as they greeted each other.

"Are you Bella?

I turned around and found myself face to face with a boy with spiky blond hair and grey eyes.

"Umm…yeah. And you are?" I was a little upset at having my ogling interrupted.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

"Pleasure"

I abruptly turned away and went to introduce myself to Senora Martinez. She motioned for me to sit in the one empty desk in the back of the room. Guess where it was. Yep. That's right. Next to Edward.

I nervously made my way over. Unfortunately I tripped on someone's book bag and almost went sprawling across the floor if Edward hadn't caught me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I laughed nervously. He flashed his crooked smile at me and I almost fell again.

**A/N: Sooo...love it? Hate it? Should i continue?? Review please!!!! (If i continue Edward's POV is next!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so as promised here's chapter 2 Edward's point of view! i'm still not entirely sure if i'm going to finish this but i just thought you should have edward's pov to read!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately...I don't own twilight**

Chapter 2

**Edward's Point of View**

"If you meet Isabella make sure you're nice to her!"

Those were my mother's parting words as I left the house this morning. I vaguely nodded at her as I walked out the door. I didn't think I'd actually _see_ her.

I went to my car and sat there waiting for my twin brother Emmett to get out to f the house. Finally, after ten minutes, he walked out.

"Took you long enough," I commented.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just drive."

I was preoccupied as I drove to school. I was thinking about Kristen. We had been going out for almost two months. She abruptly broke it off two weeks ago saying that she had started to "have feelings" for someone else. I soon found out that was just a cover story; she had been cheating on me with Mike Newton. Lately she's been calling and texting me. At first I talked to her but then it started to get annoying. Now whenever she calls me I press ignore and I automatically delete any voicemails, texts, or emails she leaves me. I was starting to think that she was really being sincere when she said she wanted to get back together with me.

_Maybe I should give her a second chance…it couldn't hurt could it? I mean she really seems sorry over what she did…_

"Stop it!" Emmett's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Stop what?" I asked confused.

"Thinking about Kristen."

"I'm not thinking-"

"Yes you are. Dude get over her. She _cheated_ on you."

"I know. It's just…really hard. I really fell for her."

Emmett didn't comment after that. I pulled into my usual parking space and Emmett was out of the car in the blink of an eye. I got out and started towards my first class.

_Good thing Emmett isn't around to see me _I thought wryly. _He'd probably hit me or something for thinking about Kristen._

I still lost in thought when I collided with a girl walking out of the front office; her papers scattered all over the wet pavement.

"I am sooo sorry!!" she exclaimed.

"No it was my fault." I bent down and started picking up her papers. Once I was done I straightened up and found myself staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I flashed her my famous crooked smile. "I'm Edward."

"Bella," she replied with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. I glanced down at the papers I still held in my hands. Her schedule was lying on top. I quickly read through it before handing her papers to her.

"It looks like we have Spanish, English, Biology, and PE together."

"Umm…really?" she sounded a little breathless.

"Yeah…I'll see you later." I smiled at her one more time before walking away.

My heart was pounding in my chest. She had to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I made my way to History in a slight daze. I couldn't get her face out of my mind. I walked into class a little late with a sheepish look on my face. Mr. Alberto didn't even glance at me. I took my seat in the back of the class next to Jasper.

"Are you ok?" he whispered with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I whispered back.

"You look funny. That's all."

"Funny how?"

"You've got the biggest smile on your face. You haven't smiled that much since Kristen—" he broke off with a guilty look at me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over her."

I zoned out while Mr. Alberto began lecturing us on the history of the Greeks and Romans. I was anxiously waiting to see Bella again. The bell rang and I jumped in surprise. I hurriedly shoved my books into my bag.

Before I could go anywhere Jasper stopped me. "Who is she?"

"Uhh…what?"

"Who. Is. She?"

"Who's who?"

"Come on Edward! I know you're not that excited to go see Senora Martinez. And you walked into class late with the biggest smile on your face. So who is she?"

I groaned. "Is it ok if you're late to French?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Ok well I'll tell you about it if you walk with me to Spanish."

"Alright…but I want to hear the whole story."

"Okay…please please please keep this to yourself…it's…" I paused and took a deep breath, "It's Bella."

"The chief's daughter?!?"

"Yes," I hissed. "Could you be any louder?"

"Sorry but wow. She's only been here…how long?"

"Wow what? Who are you talking about?" a female voice interrupted.

"Nothing Rosalie," I rolled my eyes and started to walk around her. "See you later," I said to Jasper.

As I walked away I could hear Jasper telling Rosalie everything I just told him. I knew that by the time I reached Spanish, Emmett would know _everything_.

"This is not good," I muttered to myself. I was so distracted that for the second time today, I bumped into someone. I realized it was Bella.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" I bent down to help her pick up her papers.

"No problem," she stuttered. I handed her the papers that had fallen and we walked into Spanish right as the bell rang. I saw Emmett's eyebrows go up as we walked in. I sat down next to him while watching Bella out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey yourself. So I take it that's the girl Rosalie texted me about?"

"Can Jasper not keep a secret?" I muttered.

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully.

I saw Mike Newton go up to Bella and introduce himself. "Was stealing Kristen not enough?" I snarled under my breath.

"Whoa…sounds like you have it bad!"

"Shut up! I just met her!"

Emmett smirked and turned away. I stared down at my desk trying to collect my thoughts. I heard a muffled shriek and glanced up in time to see Bella trip over Tyler's book bag. She would have gone sprawling across the floor if I hadn't caught her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she laughed nervously. I smiled and released my hold on her. She smiled shakily at me and went to sit down.

"Now class, we will be doing a group project on Venezuela. I'm going to pair you up into groups of two. Emmett you work with Tyler. Lauren you work with Mike. Edward…hmm…why don't you work with Bella. Connor you work with Rob. Angela you're with Ben…" As Senora Martinez continued calling out names, I glanced over at Bella. She looked scared, but ecstatic at the same time. When she caught me looking at her she ducked her head, hiding behind a curtain of long brown hair.

"Okay. Now that you all have your partners, get to work! This project will be due in three weeks. Your instructions are on the papers being passed around." With that, Senora Martinez smiled and walked to her desk where she proceeded to grade papers.

I slid my desk over to Bella's. Together we looked at the instructions.

"Sooo…umm…how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"We could split it up and then put both halves of the project together at the end."

"Okay."

She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled something on it. As she handed it to me I realized it was her email address and phone number. I hurriedly tore a piece of paper out of my binder and wrote my email address and number on it. I handed it to her with a smile and she blushed as she accepted it.

"So do you want to get together this weekend? To work on the project I mean."

"Uhh…sure. I don't think I'm doing anything this weekend so yeah! We could do that," she smiled shyly and quickly averted her gaze. As I studied her profile I was stunned by her beauty.

"Since we're going to work on our project this weekend I think it would be okay if we didn't do any work," I laughed nervously. "So! Umm…tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. I have an adopted sister named Alice. She's a junior, too. My parents adopted her when I was one so we grew up together as though we really were sisters. Umm….when we were five, my parents split up. My mom remarried last year. Phil, her husband, is a minor league baseball player so he always needs to travel. She stayed with us because she felt bad about leaving us but she really missed him when he was gone so I decided that it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie. Alice was supposed to come with me but at the last minute she decided against it because she didn't want to transfer school in the middle of the school year. I miss her so much. She's my best friend.

"You guys are that close huh?"

"Yeah…as selfish as this sounds I really wish she would have come with me." She bit her lip and looked out the window. I could see that she was hurting and I felt the overwhelming need to comfort her.

I put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up so I could see it. "It's never too late," I said softly looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "She could decide to move here. Cheer up! It's not so bad here. I mean you've already made a new best friend."

"I have?" she asked doubtfully.

Smirking I replied, "Of course."

"Who?"

"Me!!" I replied smiling my famous crooked grin. She blushed and looked down at the table.

The bell rang startling us. Spanish had gone by so quickly. I moved my desk back to its original spot and began to pack up my things.

"Umm…Edward?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to look at Bella.

"Umm…I was just wondering…umm…what class do you have next?"

"Piano 202. Why?"

"Oh…well it's just that I have history next and umm…I don't know where it is," she mumbled. I smiled at her as she looked down at her shoes blushing.

"Hey Angela?" I said turning to look at a girl with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Yes?"

"You have history next right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Can you walk with Bella? She doesn't know where the class is. I would walk her myself but I have to go to the music room."

"Sure," Angela replied turning to smile at Bella.

"Thanks. I'll see you later Bella." I smiled crookedly at her and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok well here's chapter 3! **

Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Angela said smiling shyly.

I smiled in response. "It's great to meet you, too. Thanks for walking with me to history."

"No problem. I remember my first day. No on e offered to help me find my way," she replied smiling.

Laughing I said, "Well thanks for taking pity on me!"

We reached the classroom and I introduced myself to the teacher who sent me to the back of the room to sit next to Angela.

"Hi! It's Bella right?"

"Yeah," I said smiling at a girl who promptly took a seat next to me.

"I'm Kristen. It's nice to meet you!"

With her short dark hair and spunky personality she reminded me of Alice.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Before I could say anything else, Mr. Gray began lecturing us on the Greeks.

I found out Kristen had English with me so we walked over to English together. She seemed more like Alice's type of friend, but I was surprised to find out we actually had a lot in common. We turned the corner and I saw Edward talking to a beautiful blonde girl. I inhaled sharply as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug. Of course he would have a girlfriend. I couldn't believe I would even _think_ I had a chance with him.

"Are you okay?" Kristen asked in an alarmed voice. "You look really pale…" she trailed off as she noticed who I was staring at. She looked back and forth between me and Edward with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed glaring darkly at me and then at the two who had finally let each other go. "So you like Cullen huh?"

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

She laughed darkly. "It's written all over your face Bella."

"Please don't say anything! I know I just met him but I can't explain it…just please don't say anything."

"Sure…your secret is safe with me! Hey listen…I'll be right back," she said with a sly smile in my direction. "Let me go say hi to my boyfriend." She flounced over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

His arms came up and instead of wrapping them around her waist he pulled her off him and stepped back running his hand through his hair. He glanced up and saw me staring at him.

"Bella…" he said moving to come towards me. I realized tears were streaming down my face. "Are you…?" he trailed off staring at me with a concerned expression. I shook my head and ran into the nearest empty classroom and slammed the door behind me.

Edward tried to follow me, but Kristen stopped him. I leaned against the door with tears streaming down my face as I listened to them argue.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked seductively.

"What is your _problem_ Kristen?" he replied angrily.

I opened the door slightly and peered out.

"I miss you!" she pouted. "Besides, being with Mike was a mistake. I broke up with him."

"So you cheated on me and now you want me back? Do you honestly expect everything to go back to normal?" he yelled running a hand through his already messy hair.

_He is SO sexy. I wonder what it'd be like to run my fingers through his hair. _I thought. _Whoa…WHAT?!? Wait a minute Bella. Let's not get carried away._ I chided myself.

"You said you loved me. If you really meant it you would take me back."

"Well guess what Kristen. You said you loved me, too. But that didn't stop you from cheating on me. When are you going to get it through your head? WE. ARE. OVER. Stop calling me…stop texting me…stop emailing me. I want nothing to do with you." He walked away with a disgusted look on his face while Kristen stomped away.

The bell rang and I quickly wiped away the tears. I ran to English and introduced myself to the teacher. I purposely avoided eye contact with Edward and Kristen. I took a seat next to some kid named Rob. I tried to focus on the lesson but my thoughts kept drifting back to Edward. Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away. The bell rang and I slowly began gathering my things.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say uncertainly.

I took a deep breath, pasted a smile on my face and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I-I saw you earlier…" he trailed off looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I was just…uhh…missing Alice you know?" I tried to be convincing, but I'm a terrible liar and my voice gave me away.

"You're a terrible liar, but I'll let it go," he said with a smirk. "You're sure you're okay though?" he asked, instantly serious again. He looked down at his shoes again.

"Edward…look at me," I ordered. I stared into his emerald green eyes and they left me breathless. "I'm fine," I said in the most stable voice I could manage. I think he saw through me, but he let it go.

"Okay…come on then. It's time to meet your new best friends."

"Umm…what?"

"You are going to sit with me at lunch aren't you?" he said smiling charmingly.

"I-I-I guess so," I stuttered momentarily dazzled by his eyes and his smile.

"Well come on! Everyone's _dying_ to meet you." He picked up my books and walked out the door.

I was right behind him when he stopped unexpectedly. I bumped into him and stumbled backwards. I managed not to fall and peered curiously around him only to find myself staring into Kristen's flashing gray eyes.

I tried to step around Edward but he wouldn't let me. So I settled for peering around him.

"Umm…is everything okay Kristen?" I asked nervously

"You bitch!"

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised.

She shoved Edward out of her way and came to stand right in front of me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. "It's you're first day and you already act like you own the damn place. You waltz in here and have all the guys following you around like lovesick puppies. It's disgusting.

"Kristen that's enough," Edward said in a tense voice.

"Oh look," she said snidely, "you even have Edward wrapped around your finger. Well guess what _Bella_," she sneered my name, "Edward isn't interested in you. He could never like someone as ugly and fat as you. Look at your clothes. You dress like such a slut. Keep dreaming about him Bella 'cause he'll never be yours. You will never be on the same level as him."

She finished her little rant staring at me with her arms crossed waiting for me to say something. I just stood there tears streaming down my face. I knew that everything she had said was true. I don't have a chance in hell with Edward. He's popular and gorgeous and he'd never like a girl like me.

Before I could say anything, Edward spoke. "Kristen, I know you're upset over what happened earlier, but you don't have to take it out on Bella. It's not her fault. And look, it's only her first day and you've already reduced her to tears." As he spoke he put his arm around me and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"I'm fine," I said thickly.

"Ughh…you're pathetic," she spat in my direction as she stomped away.

I turned and hid my face in Edward's chest sobbing all the while. He just stood there letting me cry. After a few minutes I composed myself and pulled away. He kept his arm around me as he led me to the cafeteria.

"I am so sorry Bella," he whispered.

He abruptly stopped outside the closed cafeteria doors. He turned to face me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking intently into my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yeah!" I put on a bogusly cheerful face for his benefit; he looked so worried. He stared at me for a few seconds before pulling me into his arms so he could give me a hug.

"Don't worry about Kristen. And don't listen to a word she said. You're beautiful, gorgeous and everything in-between. And you are most definitely not fat. And you have a great sense of style. I love your clothes."

I laughed shakily trying not to start crying again. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Anytime Bella…anytime," he said quietly as he kissed the top of my head and released all of me but one hand. "Come on. Time to meet your new best friends."

He pulled me into the cafeteria and led me to a crowded table. The people sitting there stopped talking and stared at us. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, these are your new best friends," he said cheerfully. I looked up at him and he winked. "That's my twin brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." He pointed to the boy I saw him sit next to in Spanish and the blonde girl I saw him hugging in the hallway. "And this is Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother." He pointed to a boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Rosalie.

_If Alice was here she'd be squealing about how cute Jasper is! _I thought to myself. My eyes welled up. _I could really use Alice's enthusiasm and support right now._

Instead of thinking about how much I missed my sister, I put on a small smile. "Hi everyone," I said softly.

"Hey Bella! It's really nice to meet you! You can call me Rose if you want! Or Rosalie! Whichever!!" Rosalie said excitedly. Jasper nodded at me while Emmett jumped up and gave me a big hug.

"Umm…Emmett? I…can't….breathe!!" I gasped.

"Oh…sorry Bella!!" he smiled widely at me, showing his dimples. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go get some food Bella."

Before I could say anything, Edward pulled me over to the lunch line.

"So Bella," he said conversationally, "how do you like your new best friends?"

"Umm…I only saw them for two minutes but they seem great!"

Edward chuckled. "Glad you like them."

I glanced over at the tray he held in his hand and realized it was filled with food.

"You're not getting all that for yourself are you?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not," he replied smiling lopsidedly, "half is for you!"

"Edward…you don't have to do that," I said softly.

"I know. But I want to. I still feel bad about what happened earlier."

"I told you…it's—"

"I know, I know. It's okay," he said smiling crookedly as he pulled out his wallet to pay for lunch. "Come on."

He led me back to the table and we sat down in the only two remaining seats.

"So Bella! Tell me more about yourself! Do you have any siblings? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like to shop?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Please say yes to that last question Bella. I think we're all pretty tired of having to be he r shopping partners," Emmett said wincing slightly as Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Umm…well I don't really like to shop but my sister Alice does so I'm able to tolerate it now," I said smiling shyly.

"And what about that other question…?"

"Oh!" I blushed and looked down at the tray of food sitting in between Edward and me. "No…I don't have a boyfriend...not anymore anyways," I muttered that last part to myself.

"Excellent!" Rosalie said to herself. She looked pointedly at Emmett and Jasper. I raised my eyebrows in her direction but I didn't say anything. "So Bella…now that you're able to tolerate shopping…you're definitely coming shopping with me after school!!" she yelled, turning her attention back to me.

"Be afraid…be very afraid," Edward whispered in my ear. "You have no idea how crazy she gets."

"HEY!" Rose yelled, kicking Edward under the table.

I burst out laughing. The look on his face was priceless.

"Now you know how I feel," Emmett smirked. I continued to laugh uncontrollably.

**Edward's Point of View**

I spent my entire music class thinking about Bella. I just couldn't get her out of my head. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and practically ran to English. I was about to enter the classroom when I was pulled back. I turned around to see Rosalie holding a fistful of my shirt.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I need to ask you something," she said sounding as though I should have known that.

"Well can you get to the point?"

"Do you really like Bella? Or are you just pretending to like her so that we'll leave you alone?"

"What do you think Rosalie?"

"I think that if I don't get an answer from you I'm going to go tell Bella that you like her."

"No! Please Rose, just don't say anything. And to answer your question, no I'm not just pretending."

She squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes!! It's time you got over that bitch named Kristen."

"Rose…please don't go there."

"Yeah yeah yeah…so when do I officially get to meet her?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me,"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to ask her to sit with us at lunch. Is that okay?"

"Perfect!! I can't wait to meet her!! Oh my gosh! You guys will probably make the _cutest_ couple!!" Rose squealed giving me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I'll see you later Rose," I said turning to go into the classroom. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and so I turned around thinking it was Rosalie.

"What NOW Rose--"

My words were cut off as someone kissed me. I realized it was Kristen so I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off me, running a hand through my hair. I was just starting to get over her when she had to go and do this. I glanced up to see who had witnessed the kiss. My gaze immediately fell on Bella who was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at us in shock. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella…" I said moving towards her. I realized tears were streaming down her face. "Are you…?" I trailed off staring at her with a concerned expression. She shook her head and ran into the nearest empty classroom and slammed the door behind her. I tried to follow her, but Kristen stopped me.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked seductively.

"What is your _problem_ Kristen?" I replied angrily.

"I miss you!" she pouted. "Besides, being with Mike was a mistake. I broke up with him."

"So you cheated on me and now you want me back? Do you honestly expect everything to go back to normal?" I yelled running a hand through my already messy hair.

"You said you loved me. If you really meant it you would take me back."

"Well guess what Kristen. You said you loved me, too. But that didn't stop you from cheating on me. When are you going to get it through your head? WE. ARE. OVER. Stop calling me…stop texting me…stop emailing me. I want nothing to do with you."

I turned away in disgust and stomped into English. I quickly glanced around searching for Bella but I didn't see her. I saw Kristen glaring in my direction but I purposely avoided eye contact with her. The bell rang and Bella burst into the class. She introduced herself to the teacher and took a seat next to some guy named Rob. Like I had done with Kristen, Bella purposely avoided looking in my direction. I watched her out of the corner of my eye throughout the entire class. It appeared as though she was struggling not to cry. I tried to focus on what Ms. Gallardo was teaching but I kept thinking about Bella. I had just met her but I felt as though I've known her my entire life.

The bell rang, startling me. I gathered my books and walked over to Bella.

"Bella?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay? I-I saw you earlier…" I trailed off looking down at my shoes.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I was just…uhh…missing Alice you know?" she tried her hardest to be convincing, but I saw right through her.

"You're a terrible liar, but I'll let it go," I said with a smirk. "You're sure you're okay though?" I asked, serious again. I looked down at my shoes again.

"Edward…look at me," she ordered. I obliged and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm fine," she said in a somewhat stable voice; she actually sounded a little breathless.

I saw right through her pretenses. She was not okay. However, I chose to let it go. "Okay…come on then. It's time to meet your new best friends."

"Umm…what?"

"You are going to sit with me at lunch aren't you?" I asked smiling at her.

"I-I-I guess so," she stuttered. She looked a little dazed.

"Well come on! Everyone's _dying_ to meet you." I picked up her books and walked out the door.

As soon as I walked out, I was met with a very angry Kristen. Bella bumped into me but I didn't turn around. _I really hope she didn't fall_ I thought to myself. She peered around me. When she saw Kristen in front of me she tried to step around me but I pushed her back so she just looked around me.

"Umm…is everything okay Kristen?" she asked nervously

"You bitch!"

I struggled to keep my anger in check. How dare she call Bella a bitch. Bella had to be the sweetest person ever.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked in a surprise and slightly hurt voice.

Kristen shoved me out of her way and went to stand right in front of Bella.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. "It's you're first day and you already act like you own the damn place. You waltz in here and have all the guys following you around like lovesick puppies. It's disgusting.

"Kristen that's enough," I said in a tense voice.

"Oh look," she said snidely, "you even have Edward wrapped around your finger. Well guess what _Bella_," she sneered my Bella's name…wait…_MY _Bella?? When did she become _my_ Bella?!?

"Edward isn't interested in you," Kristen continued, "He could never like someone as ugly and fat as you. Look at your clothes. You dress like such a slut. Keep dreaming about him Bella 'cause he'll never be yours. You will never be on the same level as him."

_What did I ever see in that her? _I wondered.

Kristen finished her little rant and stood staring at Bella with her arms crossed. Tears were streaming down Bella's face.

It looked like Bella was about to say something. I jumped in before she even opened her mouth. "Kristen, I know you're upset over what happened earlier, but you don't have to take it out on Bella. It's not her fault. And look, it's only her first day and you've already reduced her to tears." As I spoke I put my arm around Bella and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I'm fine," she said thickly.

"Ughh…you're pathetic," Kristen spat in Bella's direction as she stomped away.

Bella turned and hid her face in my chest sobbing. I stood there letting her cry.

_This is all my fault._ I was horrified with my self. I knew the thought was slightly irrational but I couldn't help feeling as though I was the cause of all Bella's problems.

After a few minutes Bella stopped crying and pulled away. I kept my arm around her as I led her to the cafeteria.

"I am so sorry Bella," I whispered.

We had reached the cafeteria and I stopped outside the closed doors. I turned to face her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked staring intently into her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yeah!" She put on a cheerful face but I could tell it was for my benefit. I could only imagine what my face looked like right now. I stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her into my arms and hugging her.

"Don't worry about Kristen. And don't listen to a word she said. You're beautiful, gorgeous and everything in-between. And you are most definitely not fat. And you have a great sense of style. I love your clothes."

She laughed shakily trying not to start crying again. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime Bella…anytime," I said quietly as I kissed the top of her head. I released all of her but one hand. "Come on. Time to meet your new best friends."

I pulled her into the cafeteria and led her to my table. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett stopped talking as we walked up. Bella blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, these are your new best friends," I said cheerfully. She looked up at me and I winked at her. That's my twin brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. And this is Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother." I pointed everyone out as I said their names.

Bella put on a small smile. "Hi everyone," she said softly.

"Hey Bella! It's really nice to meet you! You can call me Rose if you want! Or Rosalie! Whichever!!" Rosalie said excitedly. Jasper nodded at her while Emmett jumped up to give her a big hug.

"Umm…Emmett? I…can't….breathe!!" she gasped.

"Oh…sorry Bella!!" he smiled widely at her, showing his dimples and she smiled back.

"Let's go get some food Bella." I pulled her over to the lunch line. "So Bella," I said conversationally, "how do you like your new best friends?" I grabbed a tray and began filling it with food.

"Umm…I only saw them for two minutes but they seem great!"

I chuckled. "Glad you like them."

"You're not getting all that for yourself are you?" she asked incredulously staring at the tray of food I held.

"Of course not," I replied smiling lopsidedly, "half is for you!"

"Edward…you don't have to do that," she said softly.

"I know. But I want to. I still feel bad about what happened earlier."

"I told you…it's—"

"I know, I know. It's okay," I said smiling crookedly as I pulled out my wallet to pay for lunch. "Come on."

I led her back to the table and we sat down in the only two remaining seats.

"So Bella! Tell me more about yourself! Do you have any siblings? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like to shop?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Please say yes to that last question Bella. I think we're all pretty tired of having to be he r shopping partners," Emmett said wincing slightly as Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Umm…well I don't really like to shop but my sister Alice does so I'm able to tolerate it now," she said smiling shyly.

"And what about that other question…?"

"Oh!" Bella blushed and looked down at the tray of food sitting in between us. "No…I don't have a boyfriend."

"Excellent!" Rosalie said to herself. She looked pointedly at me, Emmett and Jasper. Bella raised eyebrows in Rose's direction but didn't say anything. "So Bella…now that you're able to tolerate shopping…you're definitely coming shopping with me after school!!" Rose yelled, turning her attention back to Bella.

"Be afraid…be very afraid," I whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how crazy she gets."

"HEY!" Rose yelled, kicking me under the table.

_SHIT that hurt!_ I thought, wincing in pain; she was wearing pointed boots.

Bella burst out laughing.

"Now you know how I feel," Emmett smirked while Bella continued to laugh uncontrollably.

**A/N: Please read and review! Tell your friends! Tell your family! Tell everyone you know to read this story please!! lol...jk (sorta =]) **

**Special Thanks to** **mscullens10159 and Zombie's Run This Town for reviewing!! I really love getting your reviews so THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! =]**

**Read and Review pretty please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4a

**A/N: Sorry it took all week to update! I've been really busy! From now on updates will probably only be on Fridays (maybe saturdays...depends on how much time i have to write!) So....here's part 1 of chapter 4! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I wish I did but...I don't**

Chapter 4a

**Bella's Point of View**

**Three Weeks Later**

Over the next three weeks, I became close friends with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. As for Edward, we were inseparable; he became my best friend. If we weren't talking then we were texting. On the weekends we spent every minute together. I could never get enough of him; we had so much in common. There was never an awkward silence between us. We talked about everything from books to movies to music. I couldn't deny my feelings for him. During that first week when I was confronted by Rose about whether I liked him or not I told her we were just friends and that's all I liked him as. Sure we flirted (A LOT!!) and generally acted like a couple, but there was nothing more. I don't think she believed me but she had let it go. Now I was beginning to regret telling her I didn't like Edward; I was really starting to fall for him.

Edward and I now knew practically everything about each other. However, there was still one subject we hadn't touched on. We hadn't talked about his ex-girlfriend or my ex-boyfriend. After getting to know Edward over the course of three weeks, I now trusted him with my life. Still…there were some things that I didn't trust him enough to share…

We were sitting at lunch one rare sunny Friday when Jasper said, "Umm…Bella? You're vibrating."

"Uhh…what?" I asked

"Your bag," he clarified.

"Oh," I giggled and reached into my bag to get my phone. It was a text message from Alice.

**Turn around!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xoxo Alice**

I immediately texted her back. _What? Why? _

**Just do it!!**

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ALICE!!!!! Oh my god!!! What are you doing here?!?" I jumped up and ran to give her a hug. (It was a miracle I didn't trip)

"I'm here because I missed you so much! About a week after you moved I decided to come live with you!! I just got here!"

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me you were coming??"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" she said giving me a big hug. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Heyyy…that blonde guy is pretty cute!! Come on!!! I have to go talk to him!" she grabbed my and dragged me back to the table.

"Hey everyone!" she exclaimed sitting in the chair I had been sitting in. the table only had five chairs so I was left standing awkwardly behind Edward and Alice.

I glanced around, looking for another chair but there were none. Realizing this at the same time, Edward turned around and sat me in his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him in surprise and he smirked at me. All talking at the table had stopped and I looked up to see everyone staring at us in surprise. My face turned red and Edward's smirk grew wider.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Aren't you going to introduce everyone to Alice?"

"Umm…yeah," I stuttered. "Everyone, this is Alice, my adopted sister. Alice this is everyone. That's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and this is Edward."

Emmett got up and gave Alice a big hug, just like he had given me on my first day. I laughed at the expression on Alice's face when he let her go; she looked shocked. She snapped out of it and began talking a mile a minute.

"It's great to meet you! Hey Rosalie, do you wanna go shopping after school?? I could use some new clothes!" Alice turned her head and squinted her eyes at me, mentally criticizing my outfit. "By the looks of it, you could use some new clothes, too, Bella."

"Umm…I think I'm good. Besides, if you go buy more new clothes for me then you'll just end up playing Bella-Barbie with me more often." I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella-Barbie?" Edward asked resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't ask," I muttered.

He chuckled. "You're gonna have to tell me eventually," he whispered in my ear.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Oh I have my ways of getting you to spill all your secrets," he whispered somewhat seductively.

I turned red and looked over at Alice and Rosalie who were looking at us with speculative looks in their eyes. Edward leaned back and started playing with my hair.

I narrowed my eyes at Alice as I said "I already promised Rosalie that I'd go shopping with her after school so I have to go with you anyways. Besides," I said in a teasing voice, "I have to make sure you don't buy the entire mall"

Grinning Edward leaned forward and said, "Sounds like Rosalie. Why don't we all go to the mall?"

"NO!" both Alice and Rosalie shouted.

"Why can't we all go?" Jasper asked, pouting.

Emmett and Edward joined in. "Yeah…why can't we go?"

"Because Emmy-bear and Eddy-poo and Jazzy…"

I interrupted Rosalie. "Jazzy? Emmy-bear?? Eddy-poo????" I giggled.

"Don't start with me Bellasarus," Emmett threatened.

"What are you going to do to me Emmy-bear?"

"I'm gonna call you every name I can think of Bellarina."

"Whatever you say…Emmy-bear," I smirked.

"I wouldn't antagonize him if I were you Bella," Edward whispered loudly.

I snorted. "Emmy-bear won't do anything to me Eddy-poo." I laughed when he glared at me.

"Please don't call me that Bella."

"But…but…it's cute!"

He sighed. "Fine…but you're the only person allowed to call me that."

"Yay!" I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyways…as I was saying before I was interrupted," Rosalie paused dramatically, "you can't come because we girls need to talk without you guys around."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "And _I_ especially need to talk to little Miss Isabella Swan over here."

She jerked her thumb in my direction and glared at me. I shrank back into Edward's embrace.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from her wrath," he whispered playfully in my ear, tightening his hold on my waist. For what felt like the millionth time today, I turned red.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I slid off Edward's lap and turned around to see him pouting.

"What?"

"I wasn't ready to let you go!" he whined.

Emmett burst out laughing. "See you in Biology Bedward," he smirked. (He had taken to calling Edward and I Bedward because we were joined at the hip.) "Oh yeah! Today's the day we dissect frogs right?" He grabbed Rose's hand and practically dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Someone's excited about dissecting a frog," I muttered to myself. I didn't think anyone heard me but Edward laughed quietly.

"He's been looking forward to it all week. He hasn't shut up about it at home. Every five minutes he'd into my room and yell 'WE GET TO DISSECT A FROG ON FRIDAY IN BIOLOGY!!! AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!?'" We both laughed.

"Hey Jasper? Can you show me where the office is? I need to get my schedule. I was so excited about seeing Bella that I came straight here."

"Sure," he replied smiling widely. He hadn't talked much during lunch, but I'd caught him staring at Alice a few times. Alice grabbed his arm and started talking a mile a minute.

"Well I guess it's just you and me," Edward said smiling crookedly.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "We better go. I don't want to be late to biology on dissection day!"

"Yeah…we wouldn't want that," he smirked.

"Let's go Eddy-poo," I laughed and picked up my bag.

I managed to make it all the way to the classroom without tripping over something. Of course, just as I was walking into the room, I tripped over my own feet. I close my eyes waiting to feel the impact of my body hitting the floor. Instead I felt two hands around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Edward.

"Thanks," I said, my face turning redder by the second.

"Do you know how many times I've stopped you from tripping within the last three weeks?" he asked.

I didn't think it was possible but my face turned even redder.

Edward still hadn't let go of me.

"I…Uhh…" I couldn't even form a complete sentence. I could only imagine what my face looked like. Edward chuckled and let go of me.

I walked in and took my seat.

"Bellasarus!!" Emmett exclaimed leaning over to give me a big hug."Can't…breathe," I gasped.

I heard someone laughing and looked over at Edward who was sitting at the table next to me with Mike Newton. He smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of his binder. He wrote something on it and passed it me.

**Do you really want to sit next to Emmett? Or would you rather sit next to someone else…someone like…oh I don't know…me??**

I looked over at him and had to smile at the hopeful look on his face. He gestured for me to hand him the paper and I did. He soon passed it back. Underneath his original message he had added something.

**Please say yes! I need you to save me from Mike Newton (who is currently writing Mrs. Isabella Newton all over his binder)**

I let out a small giggle. _Mrs. Isabella Newton? As if! _You see Mike had developed a huge crush on me within the three weeks I've been here. He practically followed me around everywhere!

"What's that Bellarina?" Emmett asked loudly jarring me from my thoughts..

"Nothing Emmy-bear!" I said in a sing-song voice leaning over to write a response.

_Umm…I think I want to sit next to my future husband. You know…Mr. Mike Newton! =] Just kidding! I'd rather sit next to you. At least you don't write my name all over your binder like Mike. And at least you don't call me names like Bellarina and Bellasarus. But will Mr. Banner let us switch seats/partners??_

I handed the paper back to Edward and watched his face as he read it. He looked shocked when he read the part about Mike Newton being my husband, but he relaxed when he realized I was just kidding. He quickly read the rest of the note before raising his hand.

"Mr. Banner?" he asked.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can I switch seats with Emmett? Apparently he's annoying Bella."

"Fine." Mr. Banner turned around and finished setting up for today's dissection.

I looked over at Edward and smirked. He gathered his things and came to stand next to me.

Emmett looked over at him and pouted. "How could you do this to me Eddy-poo? I wanted to sit next to Bellarina!!"

Edward rolled his eyes and said "Get up Emmy-bear."

Emmett got up and gathered his things. As he walked past Edward he paused to whisper something to him. Edward's cheeks turned pink and Emmett laughed and went to sit by Mike Newton.

"Dude…tell me you did not write Mrs. Isabella New—"

Mike cut Emmett off. "Shut up Cullen!"

"Make me Newton," Emmett threatened. I tuned them out as I turned to Edward.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward replied nonchalantly.

"Edward…your face turned pink!" I exclaimed as quietly as possible. "It was obviously _something_!"

He rolled my eyes. "It was nothing Bella…let it go." He shook his head as I glared at him.

_Hmm…I wonder if…_I looked at him speculatively. I leaned over and whispered "You're going to have to tell me eventually." I casually ran my hand down his chest.

The bell rang and I pulled away from him with a smug smile on my face; he looked dumbfounded.

"What did you do to him?" I looked over to see Emmett staring at me in shock.

"Nothing!" I protested.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat and I turned to face him. "Okay class. Today we are going to dissect frogs. The materials are all on this table along with your instructions."

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes Edward?" I responded warily.

He took a deep breath and quickly said, "Last time we dissected something I had to do all the actual dissecting while my partner did virtually nothing. So I was thinking maybe this time you could do the dissecting while I write down all the observations?"

"I…I don't know Edward…" I said staring down at the table.

"Please??"

_Don't look at him…don't look at him!!_ I thought to myself.

"Bella?" he whispered in a pleading voice. He turned my face towards him and gazed into my eyes.

"I…umm…"

"Please??" he asked, pouting.

"O…kay?"

"Thanks Bella!!" he leaned over and hugged me, releasing me from his smoldering gaze. I got up and walked unsteadily to gather the materials for the dissection.

_Eww…I can't believe I have to dissect a frog!! Damn Edward and his stupid green eyes!! Oh my gosh…this is so gross…god I hope I don't faint…_

I sat down at the table and put my goggles on. I started cutting into the frog, trying not to gag. Edward leaned over to look at what I was doing. I felt his hand on my knee and I gasped in surprise. I looked over at him and saw him smirk. Seeing me look in his direction he quickly looked down and wrote his observations.

Shaking my head to clear it, I turned and continued to cut the frog.

"Ew," I whispered, "this is SO gross."

Edward snorted.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

After a few minutes of watching me work on cutting the frog, Edward moved his hand up my thigh and I almost shot out of my seat.

"Everything okay Bella?" he asked innocently. I stared at him, lost for words. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Payback Bella."

**A/N: Ok so i need ur help!!! The next chapter is Edward's POV and I have NO clue what Emmett is going to say to make Edward blush!! soo...if you have any suggestions i'd love to hear them!! Actually...i kinda NEED them! lol =] As always...please please please review!!! **


	5. Chapter 4b

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! I sort of blended them together I think! lol...soo...since I don't have school tomorrow...I decided to write this chapter instead of doing my homework! =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...sorry!**

Chapter 4b

**Edward's Point of View**

**Three Weeks Later**

Over the next three weeks Bella and I became best friends. We were always together. We always found something to talk about whether it was books or music or food or movies. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose already knew that I was falling for Bella. They knew it from her very first day. I wasn't going to push Bella, but I was ready to be something more than her best friend. I thought she felt the same way. I mean we were always flirting and people were always asking me if we were a couple. I'd always answer no when I really wanted the answer to be yes.

Bella and I know practically everything about each other. Still, we haven't talked about our exes. I'm not proud of the way I handled Kristen's betrayal but I was finally ready to move on; Bella helped me realized that it was possible for me to trust again…for me to love again. I had only known Bella for three weeks but I was falling in love with her.

We were sitting at lunch one sunny Friday when Jasper said, "Umm…Bella? You're vibrating."

"Uhh…what?" she asked with a very cute confused look on her face.

"Your bag," he clarified.

"Oh," she giggled and reached into her bag to get her phone. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she read a text and quickly responded. She suddenly turned around."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ALICE!!!!! Oh my god!!! What are you doing here?!?" She jumped up and ran to give a short girl with spiky black hair hug.

They stood there talking for a few moments before Alice suddenly dragged Bella back to the table.

"Hey everyone!" Alice exclaimed sitting in the chair Bella had been sitting in. The table only had five chairs so Bella was left without a seat. I looked around and realizing there were no empty chairs, I pulled her into my lap wrapping my arms around my waist. She looked up at me with surprise written all over her face. I smirked at her. She realized all the talking at the table had stopped and looked up to see everyone staring at us in surprise. Bella's face turned red and my smirk grew wider.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Aren't you going to introduce everyone to Alice?"

"Umm…yeah," she stuttered. "Everyone, this is Alice, my adopted sister. Alice this is everyone. That's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and this is Edward."

Emmett got up and gave Alice a big hug, just like he had given Bella on her first day. We all laughed at the expression on Alice's face when he let her go; she looked shocked. She snapped out of it and began talking a mile a minute.

"It's great to meet you! Hey Rosalie, do you wanna go shopping after school?? I could use some new clothes!" Alice turned her head and squinted her eyes at Bella. "By the looks of it, you could use some new clothes, too, Bella."

"Umm…I think I'm good. Besides, if you go buy more new clothes for me then you'll just end up playing Bella-Barbie with me more often." She shuddered.

"Bella-Barbie?" I asked resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Don't ask," she muttered to me.

I chuckled. "You're gonna have to tell me eventually," I whispered in her ear.

"Wanna bet?" she asked rather defiantly.

"Oh I have my ways of getting you to spill all your secrets," I whispered in my best seductive voice.

She turned red and looked over at Alice and Rosalie who were looking at us with speculative looks in their eyes. I leaned back and started playing with her hair.

Bella said "I already promised Rosalie that I'd go shopping with her after school so I have to go with you anyways. Besides," she said in a teasing voice, "I have to make sure you don't buy the entire mall"

Grinning I leaned forward and said, "Sounds like Rosalie. Why don't we all go to the mall?"

"NO!" both Alice and Rosalie shouted.

"Why can't we all go?" Jasper asked, pouting.

Emmett and I joined in. "Yeah…why can't we go?"

"Because Emmy-bear and Eddy-poo and Jazzy…"

Bella interrupted Rosalie. "Jazzy? Emmy-bear?? Eddy-poo????" she giggled.

"Don't start with me Bellasarus," Emmett threatened.

"What are you going to do to me Emmy-bear?"

"I'm gonna call you every name I can think of Bellarina."

"Whatever you say…Emmy-bear," she said smirked.

"I wouldn't antagonize him if I were you Bella," I whispered loudly.

She snorted. "Emmy-bear won't do anything to me Eddy-poo."

_I _hate _that name! _I glared at her. "Please don't call me that Bella."

"But…but…it's cute!" she pouted.

I sighed; she knew I couldn't resist that pout. "Fine…but you're the only person allowed to call me that."

"Yay!" She turned around and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and she kissed me on the cheek. I knew it was a friendly gesture but I wished that it could be something more.

"Anyways…as I was saying before I was interrupted," Rosalie paused dramatically, "you can't come because we girls need to talk without you guys around."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "And _I_ especially need to talk to little Miss Isabella Swan over here."

She jerked her thumb in my direction and glared at Bella who shrank back into my embrace.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from her wrath," I whispered playfully in my ear, tightening my hold on her waist. Her face turned red…again.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and Bella slid off my lap. I pouted at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I wasn't ready to let you go!" I whined.

Emmett burst out laughing. "See you in Biology Bedward," he smirked. (Bedward was his nickname for me and Bella.) "Oh yeah! Today's the day we dissect frogs right?" He grabbed Rose's hand and practically dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Someone's excited about dissecting a frog," Bella muttered; I laughed quietly.

"He's been looking forward to it all week. He hasn't shut up about it at home. Every five minutes he'd into my room and yell 'WE GET TO DISSECT A FROG ON FRIDAY IN BIOLOGY!!! AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!?'" We both laughed.

Alice suddenly said, "Hey Jasper? Can you show me where the office is? I need to get my schedule. I was so excited about seeing Bella that I came straight here."

"Sure," he replied smiling widely. He hadn't talked much during lunch, but I saw him look at Alice a few times. Alice grabbed his arm and started talking a mile a minute.

"Well I guess it's just you and me," I said smiling crookedly at my Bella.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "We better go. I don't want to be late to biology on dissection day!"

"Yeah…we wouldn't want that," I smirked.

"Let's go Eddy-poo," she laughed and picked up her bag.

Amazingly, Bella managed to make it to Biology without tripping.

_Maybe I thought too soon._ I thought wryly as she tripped over her own feet. I quickly reached out and grabbed her by the waist. She looked at me in surprise.

"Thanks," she said, her face turning redder by the second.

"Do you know how many times I've stopped you from tripping within the last three weeks?" I asked.

I didn't think it was possible but her face turned even redder.

I still hadn't let go of her.

"I…Uhh…" She tried but couldn't form a complete sentence. I chuckled and let go of her.

I took my seat next to Mike Newton and watched as Bella was sent to sit at the table next to mine with Emmett.

_Wish I could sit next to her_ I thought wistfully as I watched Emmett leaned over and give Bella a big hug. _Hmm…maybe I can sit next to her…if I play my cards right anyways._ A plan quickly formed in my head. Bella looked over at me and I smiled at her as I took a piece of paper out of my binder. I quickly wrote:

**Do you really want to sit next to Emmett? Or would you rather sit next to someone else…someone like…oh I don't know…me??**

I handed her the piece of paper and carefully watched her reaction as she opened it. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked over at me. I smiled hopefully at her. She smiled back and tapped her pencil against her chin as she thought of a response. I heard Mike sigh contentedly and glanced over to see what he was doing. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He was writing Mrs. Isabella Newton all over his binder in a permanent marker. I looked over at Bella and gestured for her to hand me back the note. When she did, I wrote:

**Please say yes! I need you to save me from Mike Newton (who is currently writing Mrs. Isabella Newton all over his binder)**

I gave her the note back and she giggled as she read what I had written.

"What's that Bellarina?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Nothing Emmy-bear!" she said in a sing-song voice leaning over to write a response. She smiled slyly as she passed me the note.

_Umm…I think I want to sit next to my future husband. You know…Mr. Mike Newton! =] _

Bella giggled at my expression as I read that. I'm pretty sure the shock was written plainly on my face.

_Just kidding! I'd rather sit next to you. At least you don't write my name all over your binder like Mike. And at least you don't call me names like Bellarina and Bellasarus. But will Mr. Banner let us switch seats/partners??_

My shocked expression turned into one of happiness as I read the rest of her note.

"Mr. Banner?" I asked.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can I switch seats with Emmett? Apparently he's annoying Bella."

"Fine." Mr. Banner turned around and finished setting up for today's dissection.

Bella looked over at me and smirked. I gathered my things and stood next to her waiting for Emmett to get up.

Emmett looked over at me and pouted. "How could you do this to me Eddy-poo? I wanted to sit next to Bellarina!!"

Rolling my eyes I said, "Get up Emmy-bear."

Emmett got up and gathered his things. As he walked by me he stopped to whisper in my ear.

"Have fun sitting next to your girlfriend…just remember…don't do anything mom wouldn't approve of!"

I glared as Emmett laughed. I'm pretty sure I turned as red as Bella usually does. Emmett went to sit by Mike Newton and exclaimed loudly, "Dude…tell me you did not write Mrs. Isabella New—"

Mike cut Emmett off. "Shut up Cullen!"

"Make me Newton," Emmett threatened.

I sat down and was immediately confronted by Bella.

"What did he say to you?" she whispered.

"Nothing," I replied nonchalantly.

"Edward…your face turned pink!" she exclaimed quietly. "It was obviously _something_!"

I rolled my eyes. "It was nothing Bella…let it go." I shook my head as she glared at me. Her expression suddenly changed; she looked at me speculatively. She leaned over and whispered "You're going to have to tell me eventually," as she casually ran her hand down my chest.

The bell rang and she pulled away from me with a smug smile on her face; I was speechless.

"What did you do to him?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Nothing!" she protested.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat and began speaking. I shook my head and tried to focus but my mind wandered.

_I am so getting her back for that…but how?_ I suddenly got an idea. _Oh this is going to be good!_ I thought smugly to my self.

"Hey Bella?" I asked in a somewhat sickingly sweet voice.

"Yes Edward?" she responded warily.

I took a deep breath and quickly said, "Last time we dissected something I had to do all the actual dissecting while my partner did virtually nothing. So I was thinking maybe this time you could do the dissecting while I write down all the observations?"

"I…I don't know Edward…" she said staring down at the table.

"Please??"

"Bella?" I whispered in a pleading voice. She refused to look at me so I turned her face towards me and gazed into her eyes.

"I…umm…"

She looked so flustered. I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Please??" I asked, pouting.

"O…kay?" she looked a little confused--like she didn't know what just happened.

"Thanks Bella!!" I leaned over and hugged her. She looked a little dazed as she went to get the materials for the dissection.

She sat down at the table and put her goggles on. As she started cutting into the frog, I leaned over to watch what she was doing, placing my hand on her knee. She gasped in surprise and looked over at me. I smirked and quickly wrote down an observation, leaving my hand on her knee. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head and lean over to continue the dissection.

"Ew," she whispered, "this is SO gross."

I snorted.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

After a few minutes of watching her work, I moved my hand up her thigh and she almost shot out of her seat.

"Everything okay Bella?" I asked innocently. She stared at me, but didn't say anything. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Payback Bella."

I left my hand on her thigh for a few more moments before I moved it; she just sat there gaping at me.

My phone vibrated in my bag and I leaned down to get it. It was a text from Emmett.

**What the hell did you do to Bella? She's been sitting there staring at you for like five minutes!!**

_Nothing_

**Yeah and that's why she's still gaping at you in shock. I told you not to do anything mom wouldn't approve of!! **

_Shut up Emmett…I'll tell you later._

**Can't wait to hear about that.**

I looked over to see him smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and sent a new text. This time to both Emmett and Jasper.

_So I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the mall after school You in?-E_

Definitely-J

**Hell yeah! You can tell us all about what you did to Bella on the way-Em**

WHAT? What did you do?? DID YOU HURT HER?!?!

_Thanks Emmett. Thanks a lot. And jeez Jasper….chill…I didn't hurt her._

I got a text from a number I didn't recognize.

_HEYY!! It's Alice!! You know…Bella's sister…the girl you so obviously have a crush on!! =] got your number from Jasper. So anyways, I need you and Emmett and Jasper to meet us at the mall at 5. DO NOT TELL BELLA!! -A_

No problem. We were planning on to the mall anyways.-E

_I figured as much. Jasper said that he's in and so did Emmett for that matter! =] Well listen, we'll be at the mall at 3:30. you guys need to show up at 5. Me and Rose will act as though we're mad at you and then…well I can't tell you the rest because it's a surprise! Sorry! Only me, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper can know about my secret plan!! =] Oh yeah…one more thing…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?! Jasper told me that you did something to her and then she texted me and said you did something and then when I asked her she wouldn't tell me anything!! Sooo…I thought that you should know that I'm gonna assume it was something naughty!! =] See ya later Edward!! --A _

**A/N: Ok so that's it!! Review pretty please!! Maybe I'll post another chapter tomorrow (that's not a promise btw...i still have to do all my homework! lol) =]**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So as you can see...I decided to post another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I know some of you were looking forward to finding out what happens at the mall but you'll have to be a little paitent. (This is just a filler chapter but oh well!) =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...I never did and I never will!**

_Previously: I sat down at the table and put my goggles on. I started cutting into the frog, trying not to gag. Edward leaned over to look at what I was doing. I felt his hand on my knee and I gasped in surprise. I looked over at him and saw him smirk. Seeing me look in his direction he quickly looked down and wrote his observations. Shaking my head to clear it, I turned and continued to cut the frog. "Ew," I whispered, "this is SO gross." Edward snorted. "Shut up," I mumbled. After a few minutes of watching me work on cutting the frog, Edward moved his hand up my thigh and I almost shot out of my seat. __"Everything okay Bella?" he asked innocently. I stared at him, lost for words. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Payback Bella."_

Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

_Payback, Bella _I sat with those words replaying in my head. I was stunned. While I was staring at Edward in shock, he began to text someone. Seeing that he was distracted I quickly sent a text to Alice.

_Oh…my…god…Alice you will not believe what Edward just did!!_

**What did he do?????**

_I can't even tell you…I'm still in shock…._

**BELLA!!! You can't just send me a text like that and not give me any details!!!! What happened???? Will you pretty please tell me??? OMG!! DID HE HURT YOU?!?**

_I'll tell you later…at the mall….and NO he didn't hurt me!! Edward wouldn't hurt me…I don't think he could if he really wanted to._

**Ughh…fine!!! But you better tell me!!**

_I will…I promise_

**Hey…do you think Edward will tell me???**

_OMG Alice don't ASK him!!!_

**Too late…I already did….and he didn't reply though! =[ **

_Good…I gotta finish dissecting this frog so I'll talk to you later._

I quickly shut my phone and put it away.

I looked up to see Edward smirking at me. "Who were you just texting?"

"Uhh…no one…" I immediately felt my face turn red as I lied.

"Liar…you just blushed." He said laughing.

"Well who were you texting?"

"Emmett and Jasper and your sister…I had a very interesting conversation with her."

"You did?"

"Yep"

"Umm….did she by any chance ask you a question…concerning…me?"

"Yep…she asked lots of questions!" he said grinning at me.

"Oh…umm….what did she ask?"

"I can't tell you…sorry. You know Bella…you might want to start cleaning up. The bell is going to ring in five minutes. I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk around the rest of the day with your hands smelling like a dead frog…even if it's only one class," he said successfully changing the subject. I shuddered at the thought. I quickly cleaned up while Edward wrote the lab report.

The bell rang and we walked out the class together.

"Ughh," I moaned.

"What?" Edward asked curiously.

"PE…I'm not looking forward to it…not like I ever do," I said smiling sadly.

He smirked. "Oh don't worry…I'll be your partner for Badminton."

I looked at him in shock. "We're playing Badminton???" I shrieked.

"Umm…yes?" he answered uncertainly. "Didn't you hear Coach Murdoch announce it yesterday?"

"NO!! I was in the nurses' office with a bloody nose! Trust me Edward…if that's what we're playing you _do not_ want to be my partner."

"And why not?"

"Because the last time I played Badminton I managed to hit myself in the head and dislocate my partner's shoulder with the racquet. And the ball….well let's just say it went through one of the windows on the second floor and hit a teacher in the head causing her to get a concussion."

Edward burst out laughing. "Only you could manage that Bella!" he exclaimed still laughing hysterically. I glared at him. He saw my face and immediately tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry Bella…it's just really funny..." he trailed off as he was overcome with laughter.

"Hmmph!" I turned away from him and started towards the lockeroom.

"Don't be mad at me Bella," Edward said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I have every right to be mad! You were laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry…do you forgive me?"

"Umm…let me think….NO!"

"Please Bella??" he pleaded looking into my eyes.

"N-n-o"

"Bella??" he pouted.

"I…umm….no?"

"Bella…" he whined.

"Ok fine!"

"Good," he said smiling smugly. "I forgive you, too."

"For what?"

"For being mad at me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you in a bit Edward. I'm going to go change."

"Okay!" he swiftly kissed me on the cheek and walked to the boys' locker room.

I walked in the girls' lockeroom and was immediately met by a very impatient Alice.

"BELLA!!' she shrieked when she saw me.

"Hi Alice…I didn't know you had PE with me."

"I know! It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait to be partners!"

"Umm…actually Alice…I kinda already have a partner."

"You do?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yep!"

"Who??"

"Umm….Edward," I mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear.

"EDWARD!!!" she yelled causing everyone to look over at us.

"Yes," I hissed. "Now could you please keep it down?!"

"Sorry!" she said. "I was really looking forward to being partners but that's okay…I'll partner with Jasper. Sooo…speaking of Jasper…did you know Edward's his best friend? And speaking of Edward, Jasper's best friend…do you wanna tell me what happened in Biology??" she asked hopefully.

"I already told you…I'll tell you at the mall…no wait…maybe it would be better if I told you when we get home."

"But why can't you tell me now??" she whined.

"Because I don't want anyone else to hear." I responded rolling my eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! You're hopeless."

"Whatever Alice."

I quickly finished changing and went to find Edward. I saw him sitting on the bleachers talking to Jasper. I started to walk in their direction when I tripped over a racquet lying in the middle of the floor.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left my racquet lying on the ground. Are you okay? I'm Jacob Black by the way. I just transferred here last week." I looked up to see a tall boy with dark hair and russet colored skin holding out a hand. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up off the floor.

"I'm fine. It's partially my fault for being so clumsy. I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you. Hey do you have a partner for badminton? If not you could be my partner."

"Oh I'm really sorry but I already have a partner. Maybe some other time though."

"Sure sure," he replied smiling at me. "Well I better try and find a partner. I'll talk to you later Bella."

"See you," I smiled at him and walked off to find Edward. I looked for him on the bleachers but I didn't see him. Instead I saw Jasper talking to Alice.

"Looking for me?" someone whispered in my ear wrapping an arm around my waist.

I jumped and turned around. "Do you have to sneak up on me?!?"

"Sorry," he said grinning at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. "So are you ready to play badminton?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Yep," he replied. "I can't wait to see what kind of damage you do this time. I really wish I was there the last time. That must have been a sight to see."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up before I incapacitate you like I did to Christian."

"Who's Christian?" I could hear a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Oh he's my boyfriend," I said waving a hand dismissively.

"What?" All traces of teasing were gone from his face.

I burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding Edward. Christian was never my boyfriend. He was my partner for Badminton back in Phoenix. I hated him…actually we hated each other. The coach assigned us as partners. I tried to change partners but the Coach hated me and wouldn't let me switch."

"Oh…ok. Well…let's go play some Badminton."

With Edward as my partner the game wasn't as terrible as it could have been. I did manage to hit myself in the head with my racquet…again. I also ended up hitting the ball right at Edward's head.

"I'm so sorry Edward!!" I apologized as he walked me to my car after school.

"Bella…for the last time, stop apologizing…it's okay. You didn't even hit me that hard," he said rolling his eyes.

"I still feel really bad," I said biting my lip.

"Bella," he said as we reached my truck, "It's fine…don't worry about it…maybe if you stop worrying I'll rescue you from Rosalie and Alice this afternoon."

"Oh my gosh really??" I asked excited at the thought of getting out of shopping.

"Well…no not really," he laughed. "If I step one foot in the mall Alice and Rosalie will probably track me down and kill me for going against their orders."

"Aww….ok," I pouted. "I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep!" he gave me a hug before walking off to his car. I saw Alice heading my way so I jumped in the truck and started it.

"Hey Bella!!" Alice shrieked as she got in the truck.

"Alice…I'm right here! No need to yell!" I said teasingly.

She laughed. "I know that you're a little hard of hearing Bella…that's why I yelled. I didn't realize you were wearing your hearing aid today." She smirked at me before continuing. "Rosalie is gonna ride with us to the mall…that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine…umm…where is Rosalie?"

"With Emmett," she shuddered, "You do not want to know."

"Hey girlies!!" Rose said excitedly as she opened the door and climbed into my truck. It was a tight squeeze but we all managed to fit in the front of my truck.

"Okay Bella…to the mall!!!" Alice ordered.

**A/N: Ok so please please please REVIEW!! Tell your friends about this story! Tell your family! Tell everyone you know!! lol...just kidding! But pretty please review!! Reviews mean A LOT to me!! =]**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I decided to post ANOTHER chapter because that's just how much I love you all! =] And guess what!! You get Alice's POV! I know that this is a repeat of some of what you've already read but it's completely necessary so bear with me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 6

**Alice's Point of View**

My sister went to live with our father, Charlie in Forks five weeks ago. I was supposed to go with her but at the last minute I changed my mind. After a week of having no one to talk to and not being able to play my favorite game Bella-Barbie, I realized that staying in California without Bella was a mistake. So I began planning to move to Forks. I made Charlie, Renee, and Phil keep everything a secret. Now…five long weeks later…everything was finally set.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing at Forks Community Airport in five minutes."

I buckled my seatbelt and bounced excitedly in my seat. It was a good thing I had the entire row to myself. I'm pretty sure that had people been sitting next to me they would have gotten annoyed with all my bouncing.

The plane landed and I quickly departed. _Just thirty more minutes before I get to see Bella!!!!!_ I thought excitedly. I saw Charlie waiting for me and I ran towards him.

"CHAR-DAD!!!!" I shrieked throwing my arms around him.

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "It's great to see you Alice."

"I'm so glad I came!!! Hey can I go straight to school?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"I just really want to see Bella," I explained.

Charlie chuckled, "Sure."

I got my bags and practically ran to the car. We soon reached Forks High School."You'll be fine getting a ride home from Bella right?"

"Yep!!! Am I already enrolled and everything? Do I need to go to the office? Do you know what class Bella is in now??"

"Slow down Alice," Charlie laughed, "one question at a time." He glanced at the clock before continuing. "Bella should be at lunch right now. You are already registered but I left your schedule at home."

"That's okay Charlie…I mean…dad! I can get it after lunch! Umm…by the way…which way is the cafeteria?" I asked bouncing impatiently in my seat.

"It's that way," he said pointing in the direction of a small brick building.

"Okay…thanks dad!" I gave him a quick hug before sprinting to the cafeteria. I walked in and eagerly searched for Bella. I soon saw her sitting at a table with four other people. I walked in her direction and stopped a few feet behind her and quickly texted her.

**Turn around!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xoxo Alice**

I got her response immediately.

_What? Why? _

**Just do it!!**

Bella turned around and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ALICE!!!!! Oh my god!!! What are you doing here?!?" She jumped up and ran to give me a hug."I'm here because I missed you so much! About a week after you moved I decided to come live with you!! I just got here!"

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me you were coming??" she screeched excitedly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" I said giving her a big hug. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Heyyy…that blonde guy is pretty cute!! Come on!!! I have to go talk to him!" I grabbed her and dragged her back to the table she had been sitting at.

"Hey everyone!" I exclaimed sitting in the chair Bella had been sitting in.

After I sat down I realized the table only had five chairs so Bella had no where to sit. The guy with the bronze colored hair sitting next to me realized this at the same time so he turned around and pulled Bella onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him in surprise and he smirked at her. I stared at the pair in shock. Bella looked up and saw everyone staring at them. Her face turned red and the guy's smirk grew wider.

He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, it caused her to stutter nervously.

"Umm…yeah," she said to him. To the entire table she said, "Everyone, this is Alice, my adopted sister. Alice this is everyone. That's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and this is Edward."

The guy named Emmett got up and gave me a big hug. I was shocked at how strong he was. Bella laughed at the expression on my face when he let me go; the shock was plainly written all over my face. I snapped out of it and began talking a mile a minute.

"It's great to meet you! Hey Rosalie, do you wanna go shopping after school?? I could use some new clothes!" I turned to look at Bella and began mentally criticizing her outfit. "By the looks of it, you could use some new clothes, too, Bella."

"Umm…I think I'm good. Besides, if you go buy more new clothes for me then you'll just end up playing Bella-Barbie with me more often." She shuddered.

"Bella-Barbie?" Edward asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't ask," she muttered.

He chuckled. "You're gonna have to tell me eventually," he whispered.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"Oh I have my ways of getting you to spill all your secrets," he whispered in what sounded like somewhat seductive voice.

Bella turned red and looked over at me and Rosalie

_Hmm…interesting…_ I thought to myself as I watched them interact. I had only been here a few minutes but it was long enough to see that these two so obviously liked each other! _Maybe Bella will finally get over James…wow…I can't believe how _comfortable_ Bella seems with Edward..._

Edward leaned back and started playing with Bella's hair.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me and said "I already promised Rosalie that I'd go shopping with her after school so I have to go with you anyways. Besides," she said in a teasing voice, "I have to make sure you don't buy the entire mall"

Grinning Edward leaned forward and said, "Sounds like Rosalie. Why don't we all go to the mall?"

"NO!" I shouted at the same time as Rosalie.

"Why can't we all go?" Jasper asked, pouting.

Emmett and Edward joined in. "Yeah…why can't we go?"

"Because Emmy-bear and Eddy-poo and Jazzy…" Rosalie began.

Bella interrupted Rosalie. "Jazzy? Emmy-bear?? Eddy-poo????" she giggled.

"Don't start with me Bellasarus," Emmett threatened.

"What are you going to do to me Emmy-bear?"

"I'm gonna call you every name I can think of Bellarina."

"Whatever you say…Emmy-bear," she smirked.

"I wouldn't antagonize him if I were you Bella," Edward whispered loudly.

She snorted. "Emmy-bear won't do anything to me Eddy-poo."

I snickered when he glared at Bella.

"Please don't call me that Bella."

"But…but…it's cute!"

He sighed. "Fine…but you're the only person allowed to call me that."

"Yay!" I watched, surprised, as Bella turned around and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and she kissed him on the cheek.

_Wow…these two are perfect for each other!!! They _need _to get together!!! _I thought excitedly…after all…there's nothing more fun than playing matchmaker!! I looked over at Rosalie and her eyes said it all…we were both thinking along the same lines.

"Anyways…as I was saying before I was interrupted," Rosalie paused dramatically, "you can't come because we girls need to talk without you guys around."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And _I_ especially need to talk to little Miss Isabella Swan over here."

I jerked my thumb in Bella's direction and glared at her. She shrank back into Edward's arms

He whispered in her ear and Bella, of course, turned red. I hadn't seen her blush this much since before she started going out with that no good son-of-a-bitch James.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Bella slid off Edward's lap and saw him pouting.

"What?" she asked.

"I wasn't ready to let you go!" he whined.

Emmett burst out laughing. "See you in Biology Edward," he smirked. "Oh yeah! Today's the day we dissect frogs right?" He grabbed Rose's hand and practically dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Someone's excited about dissecting a frog," Bella muttered to herself.

Edward laughed quietly. "He's been looking forward to it all week. He hasn't shut up about it at home. Every five minutes he'd into my room and yell 'WE GET TO DISSECT A FROG ON FRIDAY IN BIOLOGY!!! AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!?'" He said and they both laughed.

_Hmm…I think I'll let them have some time alone…_

"Hey Jasper? Can you show me where the office is? I need to get my schedule. I was so excited about seeing Bella that I came straight here."

"Sure," he replied smiling widely. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Edward and Bella. We ran into Rose and Emmett who were making out right outside the cafeteria. I cleared my throat to get their attention but the ignored me. I waited a few seconds and then I tapped Emmett on the shoulder but he still ignored me. I gritted my teeth in aggravation. No one ignores Mary Alice Brandon-Swan.

I took a deep breath and yelled, "Could you guys stop sucking face for a few seconds while I talk to Rosalie?!?" They jumped apart so fast that I burst out laughing.

"Sorry Emmy-bear but I need to talk to your girlfriend for a second. You can go back to doing whatever it is that you were just doing in a minute okay?" I said sweetly.

"I have to get to class anyways. Bye Rose," he said kissing her quickly before running off.

"What's up Alice?" Rose asked me.

"Can I get your number? I have something I want to talk about so I figured I could just text you during my next class."

"Ohh yeah…that's fine." We exchanged numbers and then Jasper and I continued on our way.

We talked the entire way to the office; I felt as though I've known him for years! I mean we just had so much in common. He walked me to my Spanish class and we exchanged numbers before he went to History.

**Hey Rose!! It's Alice! So I was watching Bella and Edward during lunch and they would be perfect together!! I mean they just look so cute!! It seems like they really like each other!! **

_Ohh…yeah! I know exactly what you mean. And I know for a fact that Edward really likes Bella…he told me! =] They should def. get together but if we wait for them to do it on their own it's gonna be a while. I mean when Bella first got here it was so obvious that she liked him but when I asked her she denied it!! And Edward may have accidentally overheard the conversation so now he's probably thinking that she doesn't even like him back! So it's def. gonna take a while._

**Well then…I guess we just have to speed up the process a little. Besides…I LOVE playing matchmaker!! lol =] and guess what! I already thought of a plan!!**

_YES!!! This is gonna be so great!!! What's your plan?_

**I think we should tell the boys to meet us at the mall. We'll act mad at them for showing up after we told them not to and then we'll split up or something. Either way Edward and Bella would be left alone. WAIT!! I just thought of another plan!! I think I like this one better! Ok Bella's favorite store is Borders. So what if we tell her we're going to let her take a break from shopping with us. Borders is the first place she'll go. Soo…we can meet up with the boys and then Edward can go find Bella at Borders while we "disappear" with Emmett and Jasper. We could literally leave Edward stranded with Bella so that they have to drive together and then we could all meet up at my house or something! What do you think?!?**

_OH…MY…GOD!! ALICE YOU ARE A GENIUS!! I think we should combine the plans. We'll see the Emmett and Jasper (but not Edward) and act upset with them and then drag them "shopping" with us while we let Bella go to Borders. Then…Edward can go to Borders and surprise Bella and then we can just do the rest of the second plan!_

**I think we have a new genius in town!! So we're all set on the plan right?**

_Yep! I'll tell Emmett…you tell Jasper and then he can tell Edward…or you could get his number and then tell him yourself…after all…it was YOUR brilliant idea!! =]_

**Lol…ok!! Well I'll text Jasper now!**

_Okay…I'll meet up with you and Bella at her truck after school._

**K…see you then!**

_Oh my gosh!! This is gonna be so great! I can't wait until school is done!!!_ I thought excitedly. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see that it was a text from Jasper.

Hey Alice…I'm really bored in history and I just thought you should know. =] Oh and I wanted to talk to you about something.

**Hey Jasper!! I'm so glad you texted me cuz I have something really important to tell you, too!!! **

Is everything okay??

**Everything is PERFECT!! Rose and I came up with a plan to try and help Edward and Bella get together!! **

Well then I guess we're on the same page cuz I wanted to talk to you about them. I don't know if Rose told you this but Edward's ex-girlfriend cheated on him and he found out and he honestly hasn't been the same since. Then he met Bella and it's like he's a new person. He actually smiles and laughs and isn't so moody.

**Oh my gosh!! I had no idea!! Well then it makes even more sense for them to get together!! I mean Bella's like a different person, too!! Ok so here's the plan!! You and Emmett (and Edward) will all go to the mall around five. (We'll get there at 3:30) You and Emmett will show up and Rose and I will act mad at you. We'll tell Bella that she can take a break from shopping with us and go to Borders (her favorite store) where she'll run into Edward. You, Rose, Emmett, and I will all leave the mall and go back to my house leaving Edward and Bella at the mall. Then I'll call Bella and tell her that we all left and that we're at our house. That way…they'll have the entire car ride home to talk and hopefully admit that they like each other!! What do you think?**

Wow…you are a genius!

**Thanks! Hey can I have Edward's number so that I can tell him?**

Sure…it's 555-365-8838

**K…thanks!!**

No problem. Hey I think you should know that Edward did something to Bella…I don't know what though cuz he won't tell.

**OH MY GOD!! Is she ok?!? DID HE HURT HER?**

I'm not sure if she's ok…according to Emmett she's just sitting there staring at him. And Edward would never hurt her. He likes her way too much. Umm…why did you assume he hurt her?

**She didn't tell you guys?**

Tell us what?

**Ok Jasper I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell ANYONE. This is strictly between you and me. Ok?**

Got it. I won't tell anyone…I promise.

**Okay…well…Bella's ex-boyfriend James…he was…abusive. **

WHAT?!?

**When they 1****st**** started going out he seemed really sweet and caring but after about a month he…turned into another person…into this monster. Bella would come home crying with bruises all over. She told our parents that it was her clumsiness that caused the bruises but I didn't believe her. After she came home with a black eye, she finally broke down and told me what had been going on. About a week later, he broke her arm. I later found out that she tried to break up with him and he got upset. He…he threw her against a wall and then out a closed window. When she didn't come home I got worried so I went over to his house and I saw her lying there covered in blood. She had to get 15 stitches. I tried to get her to tell our mom but she refused so I told and we got a restraining order against James. This was three months ago. Bella's never really gotten over it…lots of guys have asked her out but she always turned them down. She wouldn't even look at another guy. I was surprised when I got here and found her so comfortable around Edward. That's why I want them to get together. They've both been through hard times and they've helped each other get through their issues.**

I…I don't know what to say Alice. I had no idea that something like that happened to Bella…

A few minutes later I got a text from Bella.

_**Oh…my…god…Alice you will not believe what Edward just did!!**_

**What did he do?????**

_**I can't even tell you…I'm still in shock….**_

**BELLA!!! You can't just send me a text like that and not give me any details!!!! What happened???? Will you pretty please tell me???**

_**I'll tell you later…at the mall….**_

**Ughh…fine!!! But you better tell me!!**

_**I will…I promise**_

Before I responded I texted Edward.

**HEYY!! It's Alice!! You know…Bella's sister…the girl you so obviously have a crush on!! =] got your number from Jasper. So anyways, I need you and Emmett and Jasper to meet us at the mall at 5. DO NOT TELL BELLA!! –A**

_No problem. We were planning on to the mall anyways.-E_

I went back to respond to Bella's text.

**Hey…do you think Edward will tell me???**

_**OMG Alice don't ASK him!!!**_

Before I could reply Rose texted me.

_Hey Alice!! Just wanted to tell you that Emmett said he's ok with the plan!!_

**Thanks Rose!!**

Smirking, I replied to Edward's text.

_I figured as much. Jasper said that he's in and so did Emmett for that matter! =] Well listen, we'll be at the mall at 3:30. you guys need to show up at 5. Me and Rose will act as though we're mad at you and then…well I can't tell you the rest because it's a surprise! Sorry! Only me, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper can know about my secret plan!! =] Oh yeah…one more thing…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?! Jasper told me that you did something to her and then she texted me and said you did something and then when I asked her she wouldn't tell me anything!! Sooo…I thought that you should know that I'm gonna assume it was something naughty!! =] See ya later Edward!! --A _

I quickly went back to text Bella.

**Too late…I already did….and he didn't reply though! =[ **

_**Good…I gotta finish dissecting this frog so I'll talk to you later.**_

I didn't bother to reply. Instead I spent the last five minutes of class actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying. The bell rang and I practically skipped to the gym. I introduced myself to the coach, got a uniform, and went to go change. I heard Bella's voice outside the locker room and waited impatiently for her to come in so that I could talk to her.

"BELLA!!" I shrieked when I saw her.

"Hi Alice…I didn't know you had PE with me."

"I know! It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait to be partners!"

"Umm…actually Alice…I kinda already have a partner."

"You do?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yep!"

"Who??"

"Umm….Edward," she mumbled.

"EDWARD!!!" I yelled causing everyone to look over at us.

_This is perfect!!! _I resisted the urge to start squealing like a little girl.

"Yes," she hissed. "Now could you please keep it down?!?"

"Sorry!" I said. "I was really looking forward to being partners but that's okay…I'll partner with Jasper. So speaking of Jasper…did you know Edward's his best friend? And speaking of Edward, Jasper's best friend…do you wanna tell me what happened in Biology??" I asked hopefully.

"I already told you…I'll tell you at the mall…no wait…maybe it would be better if I told you when we get home."

"But why can't you tell me now??" I whined.

"Because I don't want anyone else to hear." she said rolling her eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! You're hopeless."

"Whatever Alice."

She quickly finished changing and then ran out of the locker room. I soon followed and went to find Jasper. Bella and Edward were on the opposite side of the gym so I didn't get to observe them as I would have liked. Gym passed without incident and soon it was time to head to the mall!

Jasper and I followed Bella and Edward to the parking lot. I saw him hug her before running off to his car. I said goodbye to Jasper and went to the truck.

"Hey Bella!!" I shrieked as I got in.

"Alice…I'm right here! No need to yell!" she said teasingly.

I laughed. "I know that you're a little hard of hearing Bella…that's why I yelled. I didn't realize you were wearing your hearing aid today." I smirked at her before continuing. "Rosalie is gonna ride with us to the mall…that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine…umm…where is Rosalie?"

"With Emmett," I shuddered thinking of the scene in the hallway earlier today, "You do not want to know."

"Hey girlies!!" Rose said excitedly as she opened the door and climbed into the truck. It was a tight squeeze but we all managed to fit.

"Okay Bella…to the mall!!!" I ordered.

"So Bella…we're alone…it's just us girls…do you maybe want to tell us what happened during Biology?" I said sweetly.

"Oh yeah!! Emmett told me that something happened!! Come on tell us!!" Rose pleaded.

Sighing Bella said, "Do I really have to?"

"YES!!" Rose and I yelled.

Bella took a deep breath before saying, "Okay so we were in biology and Emmett said something to Edward that made him blush and when I asked him about it he wouldn't tell me anything so I leaned over and whispered that he was going to have to tell me eventually and I-I uhh…" her face turned red. "Never mind," she began but I interrupted her.

"Oh no no no Bella…you have to tell us EVERYTHING."

Her face got even redder. "Fine…I ran my hand down his chest," she said in a rush.

Rose and I gaped at her.

"So anyways," she quickly continued, "while I was dissecting the frog he leaned over and put his hand on my knee and then a few minutes later he moved his hand up my thigh which caused me to jump and then he said it was payback and he left his hand where it was." By the time she was finished her face was beet red.

"AHHH!!!" Rose and I squealed.

"You do know what this means right??" I asked.

"Umm…no?"

"Bella…it means he likes you!!" Rose squealed.

"Sure," she mumbled her face fire engine red.

We reached the mall and dragged Bella shopping with us. Before we knew it, it was five o'clock. I quickly texted Jasper while Bella was trying on a midnight blue dress.

**Hey! Are you guys here yet??**

Yep! We just pulled in. Edward's on his way to Borders now. He's complaining cuz I didn't tell him why he needed to go there.

**Perfect! We're in Dillard's right now so hurry up and get your butts over here!!**

It was a while before he replied.

Lol…ok we're here.

**Okay…you should see us in…15 seconds! =]**

I caught sight of Jasper and Emmett as I dragged Bella out of Dillards.

"Alice…I can't ever wear that dress!! It's way to revealing!!"

"Bella you look gorgeous in it…stop complaining! Besides…Edward is going to love you in it!"

"ALICE!!" Bella screamed. I ignored her made my way over to Jasper and Emmett.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" I screeched at them.

"DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?!? WE TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!!" Rose yelled smacking both of them on the head.

"At least Edward listened to us," I muttered, glaring at Emmett and Jasper who looked terrified.

Sighing I turned to Bella, "Bella…Rose and I have to deal with these two morons…why don't you go to Borders and take a break from shopping. We can all meet up at the food court in…I don't know…15 minutes?" I said sweetly.

"Oh thank god!! That sounds perfect!"

Bella all but ran away from us. As soon as she was out of hearing range Rose and I burst into laughter. Emmett and Jasper still looked terrified.

"Come on guys! It's time to ditch the two lovebirds," I snickered. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we all ran to his car.

**A/N: Wow...I think that may have been the longest chapter!! =] So how many of you were surprised when you found out about James (Bella's ex)?!?!? Were you expecting that?****PLEASE review and leave me your feedback!! It's really important and I really really really love getting reviews!!! =] I may not get the chance to post another chapter for the rest of this week but I'll try my best!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I'm going to warn you from now that these next few chapters will be FILLED with drama so prepare yourselves!! =]**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you've all realized by now that I don't own Twilight...but just in case you haven't....I don't own Twilight. =]**

Chapter 7

**Edward's Point of View**

"What the hell? Why do I need to go to Borders?!? Why can't I go see the girls with you guys?"

"Cuz I said so Eddy-poo. Now get you're ass out of the car!" Emmett yelled.

Grumbling, I got out and went into Borders. I wandered over to the music section but soon got bored. I went over to the books and saw a familiar person standing there. She was so focused on the book she was looking at that she didn't notice when I came up behind her.

"Looking for me?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh my god!" she gasped spinning around to look at me. "You scared me!!"

I chuckled. "Sorry Bells."

"It's okay…it's like…impossible for me to stay mad at you anyways," she said promptly blushing.

I laughed quietly. "Your blush is always right on time," I chuckled. Her blush got deeper.

"What are you doing here?" she asked changing the subject. "I was under the impression that if you step foot in the mall Rose and Alice were going to track you down and kill you themselves."

"Yeah but I decided not to listen to them. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course!! Well since you and Emmett and Jasper are here you might as well come eat with us!"

"Sure…let's go!"

"Oh wait a minute…I just got a text from Alice…"

"What does it say?"

"That the four of them decided to leave and go over to my house and that I need to give you a ride and that if you…oh my god…she's so dead!!"

"What? If I what?? What's the rest of the message?"

"Uhh…nothing…come on lets go."

She dragged me over to her truck. As I was getting in I said, "Hey Bella…we all drove over here in Jasper's car so could you just stop by my house so I can get my car? That way I can just drive home."

"Sure…just tell me where to go."

I gave her directions towards my house. As we pulled into the driveway I got a text from Emmett.

**If your ass isn't over at Bella's within the next ten minutes I'm going to kill you in your sleep! –Em**

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to reply.

"Oh my gosh," Bella breathed as she saw the house. "THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?!?" she shrieked.

I chuckled. "Yep…I'd invite you in to give you the grand tour but Emmett just texted me saying that if I didn't get my butt over to your house within the next ten minutes he would kill me in my sleep."

She laughed. "Ok well hurry up and get your car!!"

I jumped in my car and followed her to her house. I used the time it took to get to her house to do some thinking. I realized I was finally ready to tell Bella what happened between me and Kristen. Jasper and Emmett thought they knew the whole story but they didn't even know half of it.

I pulled up in front of Bella's house. She got out of the truck and stood waiting for me to get out. I beckoned for her to come over to my car and she did.

"Everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine…I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh…ok!" she opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. I turned to look at her; I was extremely nervous.

I took a deep breath and said, "Over the past three weeks we've shared practically everything with each other. The one thing I haven't told you about is my ex-girlfriend. We started going out two summers ago. She told me she was just visiting Forks so I figured it was just a casual summer fling but then school started and she showed up. I was shocked because I didn't expect her to be there. She told me that her parents had loved Forks so much they bought a house. I was ecstatic because I thought we were gonna be forever. One day she told me she loved me and I believed her. I even told her that I loved her back.

"Around me she was a total sweetheart but according to Emmett, she threw herself at every guy she saw when I wasn't around. I didn't believe him until a few weeks before you came. She broke up with saying she had developed feelings for someone else. I was devastated. I became depressed. One day I went over to her house to try and convince her to take me back. I saw her making out with Mike Newton.

"The next day confronted her and asked if what Emmett had told me was true. She didn't even bother to deny it. She told me that while I was sweet, I couldn't fulfill all her needs—if you get what I mean. She admitted that she cheated on me with Mike while I was away visiting family during the holidays. She didn't even act remorseful…she didn't care about my feelings. From the moment I found out everything was a lie with her I made a vow to myself that I would be very careful who I went out with. I vowed that I would never again fully trust anyone who wanted to go out with me. I know I shouldn't have but it just hurt so much when I found out the truth. I really fell for her.

"My depression got worse. I hid it from everyone but when I was alone, my thoughts would overwhelm me. The only thing that helped me feel better was cutting. I cut myself practically everyday. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Somehow, I managed to keep it from Emmett. And it is not easy to keep a secret from him. I haven't cut myself since I met you. Meeting you helped me to realize that Kristen is just one girl. Not all girls are like that…"

"Edward—"

"No wait…let me finish," I paused and took a deep breath. "Bella…I know that we've only known each other three weeks but these three weeks have been amazing. In such a short time you've become my best friend; I trust you with my life. I know that you're different from Kristen and I know that you won't hurt me in the same way she did. I really like you Bella…as cheesy and cliché as this is going to sound…would you be my girlfriend?"

"Edward…I…"

I looked over to see tears streaming down her face.

"What? What is it?" I reached toward her but she cringed away from me.

"I-I…I can't Edward…I'm so sorry…"

"Why not?"

"S-s-something happened…between my ex-boyfriend and me…and…I-I'm not proud of what happened…and how I handled it…"

"Bella…you can tell me anything…you know that."

"I-I know…but I just can't Edward… I can't…"

**A/N: Oh no!! What's going to happen between Bella and Edward?!? I guess only I know!! =] **

**Reviews = Love from the author (which is ME!!) So pretty please review and tell me your thoughts!!!! I'm asking nicely so can you PLEASE review?!? =] Even if it's a few words I'll still be greatful! Ok I'll rambling so I'll shut up! =]**


	9. Chapter 8a

**A/N: Hi! So I didn't just want to leave you all not knowing what happened b/w Bella and Edward so here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight...it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View**

"So you're pretty much saying that you don't trust me," Edward said in a cold voice. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"N-no…E-Edward that's not it…"

"Yes it is Bella. I just told you something that no one else has heard. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose know part of the story but not the entire thing. I trusted you enough to tell you everything. Obviously you don't trust me enough to know about your past."

"E-Edward…I-I…"

"I think you should go now Bella," he said in a cold voice. He wouldn't even look at me. "Tell everyone I went home."

I got out of the car. Tears were streaming down my face. I watched as he backed out of the driveway and drove off. I unlocked the front door and walked in. I closed the door and leaned against it. I slowly slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I covered my face and began to sob.

I cried for everything. I cried for my relationship with James and how I handled it…I cried for the relationship I had just ruined with my best friend…and most of all…I cried for Edward…I cried for all the pain that he's been through…and most importantly, I cried because I knew I had just caused him more pain.

"Bella?" Alice said my name tentatively. "Are you ok? Where's Edward?"

"H-he…had to go…home," I gasped.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes…I ruined it…I caused him so much pain…"

"Bella…what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Bella…please…you know you can tell me."

"Ask Emmett and Jasper to leave first. They should probably go check on Edward…I just need a few minutes and then I'll tell you and Rose what happened."

Alice nodded and helped me into the living room where Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting watching TV.

"Bella? What happened?" Emmett asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Guys come here for a minute," Alice said. They walked into the kitchen and I could hear them talking in low voices. I could only make out bits and pieces of their conversation.

"What happened?"

"…won't tell…said he went home…"

"…why?"

"…don't know…told me to tell…..check…Edward…"

"…she say?"

"…caused…much pain…ruined…"

"…we'll go check on him…let you know…"

I heard the door open and close softly as Emmett and Jasper left. It was a few minutes before I stopped crying. Rose and Alice left me alone until I called them. They sat down on either side of me on the couch.

"Bella…" Alice began hesitantly, "…are you going to tell us what happened?"

I began telling what happened in a broken voice. "He told me everything…he told me…exactly what went on…between him and Kristen…he trusted me enough…to tell me the entire story…he told me that Emmett and Jasper…and you too Rose…don't know the entire thing…but now I do…he said…basically…that…I've changed his life…and then…" tears were streaming down my face again. "…he asked me out…" I whispered. "He asked me out…and I told him no…I said that s-something happened…between my ex-boyfriend and me…and…that I-I'm not proud of what happened…and that I couldn't tell him…after…opening up to me…the fact that I couldn't tell him what happened…it just killed him…he told me to tell you guys that he went home…and then he left…" I leaned forward and hid my face in my hands.

"Oh Bella…don't worry…it'll be fine…"

"No it won't Alice! Don't say it will be fine because it won't be…he'll never forgive me…he told me that he had made a personal vow never to fully trust someone with his heart…but I changed his mind about that…he said that he trusted me with his life…and now…I've broken his heart…again."

"Bella…he'll understand," Rose said. "We'll make him understand if that's what it takes."

I shook my head. Alice's phone vibrated.

"Oh my god," she whispered. I looked up; her face was deathly pale.

"W-w-we have to go…to the hospital…"

"What? Why?"

"Because Rose…Jasper just texted me…"

"So? Why do we have to go the hospital?"

Alice took a deep breath. "Edward's hurt."

With those two words, it felt as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

**A/N: So what do you think happened to Edward?!?!?**

**Sorry this chapter is so short!! I had Edward's POV in here about what happens after he leaves Bella's house but i decided to take it out and just end it w/Bella! =]**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter AND on the entire story!!! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Just pretty please review and please don't hate me for the cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =]**

**(OH and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on what you think happened to Edward!)**


	10. Chapter 8b

**A/N: HI!! Sorry for the cliffie last chapter but it was completely necessary! =]**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you've probably figured out by now but just in case you haven't...I still don't own Twilight and I never will!**

Chapter 8b

**Edward's Point of View**

I drove home with Bella's words replaying him my head. _I'll never make that mistake again _I thought bitterly. _I never thought Bella would be the one to break my heart…but I've learned my lesson…I guess you can't trust anybody. _

I got home and was relieved to find that no one was home yet. I ran upstairs to my bathroom and locked myself inside. _I never thought I'd do this again _I thought grimly to myself as I found the razor blade I hid in the cupboard under the sink. I held the razor blade up to my wrist and lightly pressed down. I head a sudden banging noise and I jumped. The razor blade slipped and cut into my wrist. I froze. I could tell it was way too deep.

"EDWARD OPEN UP!!" Emmett yelled banging on the door. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND BELLA?? COME ON OPEN UP!"

I didn't respond. I quickly began trying to clean up the blood that was all over the floor. I applied pressure to my wrist hoping it would stop bleeding but it didn't. The cut was deeper than I originally thought.

I heard Emmett tell someone to go find the key to the door. A few seconds later the door burst open and Jasper and Emmett rushed in.

"Oh no…" I heard him mutter.

"It's nothing," I said through gritted teeth. My wrist was throbbing in pain and I was beginning to feel lightheaded. I could tell that I lost a lot of blood already. I struggled to stay conscious.

"We need to get him to the emergency room…" I heard Emmett say. Then I blacked out.

**A/N: Oops!! I left you with another cliffhanger and a really short chapter! SORRY!!! Don't hate me please! =] Since this chapter was really short I'll update again tomorrow but after that I won't get a chance to until the weekend! I'm going to warn you from now that the next chapter has a small cliffhanger and it's kind of short so be prepared.**

**Congratulations to ****bella-cullen1989**** who correctly guessed what happened to Edward!! =]**

**THANKS to EVERYONE who has reviewd my story so far!!! ****Zombie's Run This Town****, ****mscullens10159****, ****.twilightxx****, ****AshleyTisdale8****, ****Leon McFrenchington****, ****Twilight-Baby18****, ****kitten1801****, missilike, ****bella-cullen1989****, ****Lizaa-OCD****, ****ashley the twisted****, and Daynerz!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! So I know everyone's really mad at me for the short chapters but I can't help it! This is also a pretty short chapter. It's in Emmett's POV. After this chapter I promise the chapters will be longer. To make up for all the short chapters I'll try and update again tomorrow!!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say right? Oh...you don't? Ok well I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 9

**Emmett's Point of View**

"What is taking Edward and Bella so long?!?" Alice yelled impatiently. We were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Relax Al…they'll be here soon," Jasper said soothingly. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the TV. I heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"THEY'RE BACK!!" I yelled. I got up and headed towards the door only to be pulled back by Rose and Alice. "What?" I asked.

"You can't GO out there Emmett!!" Rose hissed.

"Why not??"

"Because!!! You don't know what they're doing!!!" Alice yelled.

"EXACTLY!!" Rose added. "They could be talking…or kissing…or fighting…or…well you just don't know!! Just wait for them to come in."

"Fine," I huffed sitting down on the couch. We clearly heard when the front door opened but we all stayed seated in the living room. We were all staring intently at the TV but none of us were really watching.

After a few minutes I hissed, "Okay this is ridiculous…we've been sitting here for at least five minutes. Alice, go see what they're doing."

Nodding, she got up and walked into the foyer. A few seconds later she came back with a sobbing Bella.

"Bella? What happened?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"Guys come here for a minute," Alice said.

We followed her into the kitchen leaving Bella sobbing on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alice wailed softly in a distressed voice. "She won't tell me. She said that he went home.

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"I don't know. She told me to tell you and Jasper to go and check on Edward." Alice whispered.

"What else did she say?" asked Rose. "Wait…did she say anything else?"

"She kept saying that she caused him so much pain and that she ruined 'it'…whatever 'it' is."

"Alright…me and Jasper will go check on him and let you know how he is."

Rose and Alice nodded and me and Jasper left.

We ran to my car and jumped in. I sped over to my house. Edward's Volvo was sitting in the driveway.

"EDWARD?" I called as I ran into the house. "EDWARD?"

_Where could he be?_ I thought frantically. Jasper and I had searched every single room in the house before we went to his room. The door was open. I walked over to the bathroom door and tried to open it. It was locked.

_He's got to be in here _I thought.

"EDWARD OPEN UP!!" I yelled banging on the door. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND BELLA?? COME ON OPEN UP!"

He didn't respond.

"Go find the key to the door. I think it's in his desk draw."

Jasper ran over to the desk and quickly searched through the draw. A few seconds later he ran over to me holding the key. I opened to door and rushed in.

"Oh no…" I muttered. Edward was sitting on the floor surrounded by blood.

"It's nothing," he said through gritted teeth; he was obviously in pain.

"We need to get him to the emergency room…" I said right before Edward blacked out. I threw my keys to Jasper. "Go start the car."

I picked up Edward and rushed out the door and down the stairs. _He weighs a freaking ton!!! _I thought right before he slipped out of my hands as I stumbled over the threshold. I heard his head hit the floor.

_Shit!! I hope he's ok!!!_ I hurriedly picked him up and ran to the car. I jumped in the back and Jasper peeled out. As we sped towards the hospital, I called my father to let him know we were coming.

_"Dr. Carlisle Cullen"_

"Dad its Emmett. We're on our way to the hospital…Edward's hurt."

_"What happened?"_

"I don't know…we were at Bella's and I guess he got into a fight with her or something and he went home so me and Jasper went to see if he was ok and when we got there he was sitting on the bathroom floor surrounding by blood. His wrist is bleeding pretty badly. He passed out and umm…I kinda dropped him when I was carrying him to the car…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

_"Okay…I'll meet you in the emergency room." _Carlisle said tensely.

I snapped my phone shut and looked down at Edward. His face was pale and his clothes covered in blood. Jasper pulled up in front of the emergency room and I rushed out with Edward in my arms. Carlisle was waiting with a gurney. I placed Edward on the gurney and looked at Carlisle who was pale.

"Oh my god," he whispered before yelling out orders. "We need to stop the bleeding. He's already lost too much blood. Get transfusions ready…" he rushed away with Edward surrounded by people.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! Well...I did promise that I would update soo....HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!! =] **

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say right? If you guessed 'No I don't own Twilight' you've guessed correctly!! =]**

Chapter 10

**Edward's Point of View (A/N: HE'S ALIVE!!!! I know some of you were worried!) =]**

When I regained consciousness, I heard an incessant beeping noise and someone's quiet breathing. That same someone was holding my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Bella with her head on the edge of my bed, holding my hand. My other hand had a bandage wrapped around the wrist.

"Bella," I whispered.

She stirred and mumbled, "Edward?"

"Bella…wake up."

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at me. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She opened them again and saw me looking at her. Comprehension dawned in her eyes and she gasped.

"EDWARD!!! Oh my god!! You're ok!!" She jumped up and hugged me, tears flowed down her face. "I am so sorry Edward…please…will you…can you forgive me? I never meant to hurt you…I'm sorry…"

"Shh…Bella it's ok," I said soothingly.

"No Edward its not!! It's my fault you're in here…MY FAULT…it's not ok…don't try and tell me its ok." She buried her head in my chest.

"Bella…it's not you're fault…it's my fault…I shouldn't have been so carel—"

"Do NOT try and blame this on yourself Edward," she said sharply looking up at me before returning to her original position.

"How about we talk about this later?" I murmured running a hand through her hair. When she didn't respond I continued. "Umm…why am I in here anyways? I mean I know why but why didn't they send me home? Is it still Friday?"

Bella looked up at me. She shook her head and said, "It's Saturday. Your dad wanted to keep you here for observation. Apparently Emmett dropped you trying to carry you to your car and you hit your head. Your father was afraid that you had a concussion."

"Oh—" Before I could say anything else my mother walked into the room.

"Bella?" she said softly. She saw that I was awake and ran over to me. Bella let go of me and moved to a corner. "Oh Edward…you're ok! Don't you ever scare me like that again. Oh I have to go get Carlisle. Bella make sure he doesn't move."

"Of course Esme," she replied.

"Bella—" I began.

"EDWARD!!! OH MY GOD YOU'RE OK!!!" Alice rushed into the room and flung her arms around my neck.

"I'm fine," I mumbled patting her awkwardly on the back. She let me go and I saw Rose, Emmett, and Jasper standing behind her.

"Don't you ever scare us again Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," my mother scolded as she walked back into the room with my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Sorry mom," I replied looking repentant.

"Alright…I'm sorry everybody out for a few minutes. Doctor's orders. Besides Esme and I have to talk to Edward."

"Wait…can Bella stay? Please?" I asked putting a hand on my father's arm.

He sighed. "Fine…I suppose she should be a part of this conversation."

"Thanks."

Once everyone had left Esme put a hand on my arm.

"Why?" she asked sadly. "Why did you do this?"

"It's my fault," Bella said quietly from the corner in which she cowered. She was probably afraid my parents would blame her for my being in the hospital.

"What? Sweetie how is this your fault?" Esme asked surprised.

"It's…it's not my story to tell…I-I think Edward should tell it," she responded quietly.

"Bella…what are you talking about?" I asked.

"E-Edward…I-I think you should tell them everything…the entire story…tell them what you told me."

My eyes widened. "Everything?" I whispered.

"Everything," she said softly but firmly.

"Edward…what is she talking about?" Carlisle asked looking very confused.

"Edward you have to tell them."

I sighed. "Fine," I looked at Bella while I told them the story. "You guys remember Kristen right?" I glanced over at Carlisle and Esme who looked very confused. "We started going out two summers ago. She told me she was just visiting Forks so I figured once summer was over I'd never see her again. But then school started and she showed up. I was shocked because I didn't expect her to be there. She told me that her parents had loved Forks so much they bought a house. I was ecstatic because I thought we were gonna be forever. One day she told me she loved me and I believed her. I even told her that I loved her back.

"Around me she was a total sweetheart but according to Emmett, she threw herself at every guy she saw when I wasn't around. I didn't believe him until a few weeks before Bella moved here. Kristen broke up with saying she had developed feelings for someone else. I was devastated and I-I became depressed. One day I went over to her house to try and convince her to take me back. I saw her…with Mike Newton.

"The next day I confronted her and asked if what Emmett had told me was true. She didn't even bother to deny it. She told me that while I was sweet, I couldn't fulfill all her 'needs'. She admitted that she cheated on me with Mike while we were in New Mexico over the holidays. She didn't even act remorseful…she didn't care about my feelings. From the moment I found out everything was a lie with her I made a vow to myself that I would be very careful who I went out with. I vowed that I would never again fully trust anyone who wanted to go out with me. I know I shouldn't have but it just hurt so much when I found out the truth. I really fell for her.

I paused and looked over at Carlisle and Esme who were staring at me with surprise written plainly on their faces.

"My depression got worse. I hid it from everyone but when I was alone, my thoughts would overwhelm me. The only thing that helped me feel better was cutting. I cut myself practically everyday. I tried to stop but I couldn't. But once I met Bella everything seemed ok. I haven't cut myself since I met her. Meeting her helped me to realize that Kristen is just one girl. Not all girls are like that…" I paused and took a deep breath. "Bella I think you should tell this next part and then I'll take over."

She nodded. "Ok," she took a deep breath before continuing. "Yesterday, Edward told me the same story that he just told you. Afterwards he asked me to be his girlfriend…and…I-I told him no. I r-really w-wanted to say yes but…s-s-something happened…between my ex-boyfriend and me…and…I-I'm not proud of what happened…and I really wanted to tell him…but I couldn't…he thought that I didn't trust him…he told me to tell everyone that he had gone home…and then he left…about twenty-five minutes later…Jasper texted Alice and told her that he had been hurt."

I jumped in and continued the story. "I went home and locked myself in my bathroom. I found the razor blade that I had hid under the sink. I had it pressed very lightly to my wrist. I didn't hear Emmett come home. He started banging on the bathroom door and I jumped in surprise. The razor blade slipped and it ended up cutting me too deep. I tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't work out too well. Emmett unlocked the bathroom door and found me sitting on the floor pretty much surrounded by blood. And then I blacked out. Then…I woke up here."

"Edward…how could you keep all of this from us?" Esme asked in a heartbroken voice.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to…but I felt like I had to. I didn't want you to worry…but then again…I guess that didn't work out to well."

Carlisle cracked a small smile. "No not really," he said with a slight laugh.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Just as long as it doesn't happen again Edward Anthony Mason," Esme said.

"It won't…I promise," I said smiling at her.

"Good." she looked relieved. "Well Carlisle…if everything is ok with Edward…I think we should let these two talk."

"Just call us when you're done." With that, Esme and Carlisle walked out.

Bella sat down in the chair next to my bed and took my hand.

"Bella…" I said softly. I trailed off at a loss for words.

**A/N: Hi again! It's me!! I'm just going to warn you from now that this will probably be my last update until next week sometime. I have so much homework that I need to do and so many tests and stuff to study for and I'm seriously falling behind. I'll try to update this weekend but I'm not making any promises. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! who knows...maybe if I'm motivated enough I'll update this weekend! ;) **

**(I won't hold chapters hostage but it _is_ really nice to get lots of reviews!!)**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I am SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! Between school, homework, FCAT, play rehearsals, studying, getting sick, etc. it's really hard for me to find time to write. Not to mention the fact that I've been battling a case of writer's block! Anyways...since it's Valentine's day...I figured I would write a new chapter and post it for everyone! So...enjoy and make sure to read the A/N at the bottom cuz it's really important!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...or Edward =[**

Chapter 11

**Bella's Point of View**

I stared after Esme and Carlisle as they walked out. I sat down in the chair next to Edward's bed and took his hand.

"Bella…" he trailed off.

"Edward…I-I think I should tell you what happened with James. I-I'm not ready to tell you but…I don't think I have a choice…" I whispered.

"Bella…you always have a choice."

"Not with this…if I had told you what had happened you wouldn't be here."

"Bella…it doesn't matter anymore…you'll tell me when you're ready…I understand that."

"I'm going to tell you now anyways," I looked down at our intertwined hands. "My ex-boyfriend James was…a-abusive."

"WHAT?" he asked surprised.

"When we first started going out he seemed really sweet and caring but after about a month he…turned into another person…into this monster. I would go home crying with bruises all over. I told Alice and my parents that my clumsiness was causing the bruises. One day I came home with a black eye. I finally broke down and told Alice what had been going on.

"A week later I tried to break up with him. He became upset.

Flashback

_"James…I-I think it would be better if we broke up." I said nervously looking down at my hands._

_I was standing in the Halloway's living room avoiding eye contact with a very drunk James._

_"Very funny Bella," he leered in a strangely calm clear voice. A few minutes ago he had been slurring his words beyond recognition. But now, I could hear the anger in his voice. "You should have realized by now that girls don't break up with me…I break up with them…that is if I haven't already broken them."_

"J-James…please…I-I think it would be better if we weren't together." I looked up at him and clearly saw the anger in his eyes.

_"You know Bella…when I told you that girls don't break up with me I thought you got the hint. Obviously you didn't since you're still trying to break up with me. So I guess I'm going to have to teach you a little lesson."_

_"J-James please…" I whimpered as he slowly moved towards me. _

_"Bella, Bella, Bella…when are you going to realize that I'm not going to break up with you. You're too much fun." He was standing right in front of me now._

_"James…c-can't you just think this over…I-I mean if you broke up with me t-then you could find a new girlfriend who's p-prettier and smarter than m-me."_

_"FOR THE LAST TIME BELLA I AM NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU," he thundered backhanding me across the face. I fell to the floor my cheek throbbing in pain. "Are you ready to accept the truth?" he asked calmly. I couldn't speak…I couldn't move…I was too afraid._

_"ANSWER ME," he yelled kicking me in the stomach. I winced in pain but refrained from making any noise. I had learned that the more noise I made the angrier he got. "I'm waiting Bella…" he threatened._

_When I didn't respond he kicked me in the stomach again. I silently started to cry. _Oh dear god please don't let me die…_I thought over and over._

_"I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF S---" he roaedr. When I didn't say anything he picked me up and threw me against a wall. I was thrown so hard that I bounced off the wall and fell on the floor. I gasped in pain and saw an evil smile spreading across his face. He picked me up again and threw me against another wall. There was an antique mirror hanging on that wall and when I was thrown, the glass shattered. My entire body was in pain. I could feel blood running down my arms and face from where the glass shards cut me. I began to feel a little nauseous…I usually faint at the sight or smell of blood._

_"I hope you realize that you deserve everything that's happening to you…you b----. You're a horrible girlfriend and no one else is willing to go out with you. I took pity and asked you out and this is how you repay me? By trying to break up with me?" By the end of his little rant he was shouting in my face. I looked away and he grabbed my face roughly in his hands. "You're going to regret trying to break up with me…even if it's the last thing you do…and who knows…maybe it will be." _

_With that, he picked me up and threw me out his front window. I crashed through the glass and landed painfully on my right arm. It felt broken. My head cracked against the concrete. I began to feel lightheaded. I tried to crawl away but it hurt too much so I stayed where I was. I tried to stay conscious but soon I succumbed to the darkness._

End Flashback

"He…he threw me against a wall and then through a closed window. I had to get fifteen stitches and my arm was broken. I had no other choice but to tell my parents what had been going on. I got a restraining order against James but I never truly felt comfortable around guys. I was always jumpy. I got asked out a lot but I always refused. For a month afterwards I couldn't look at another guy without flinching. And then I met you…"

"Bella…" he whispered.

"Wait…let me finish…then I met you and you changed my life. For the first time in months I felt normal. For the first time in months I felt comfortable around guys…" I trailed off not knowing how to continue. I put my head down and silently started to cry.

"Oh Bella…" he murmured. He stroked my hair soothingly. "Bella, look at me."

I looked up and he patted the bed. "Come sit here." I complied and he put his arm around me. I turned and hid my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that…no one should have to go through that and I'm especially sorry that someone as kind and sweet as you had to deal with that." He buried his face in my hair and we both sat there for a minute.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For telling me. I know how hard it must have been for you."

I nodded. After a while I whispered, "Hey Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Does the offer still stand?"

"What offer?"

"Do you still want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Of course…why would you ask that?" he sounded shocked.

"Well…it's just that after hearing my story—or whatever you want to call it—I just figured that…y-you might not want me anymore," I said in a whisper.

"Bella don't you ever think that…I'll always want you. And don't worry…I'm not going to push you. Whenever you're ready…just know that I'll be waiting for you."

I was quiet for a few minutes. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-I just wanted to tell you that…when I heard you were hurt…i-it felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest…and I realized that i-if something were to happen to you I would die…I don't think I can be without you…and…Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes love?"

I looked up at him. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he whispered before leaning down to softly press his lips to mine.

He pulled back. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too," I whispered before I kissed him, twisting my hand into his soft bronze hair. We fit together perfectly—like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

We immediately broke apart and turned our heads towards the door.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON-SWAN!" I yelled once I saw who was looking through the window.

She opened the door and poked her head in the room. "Uhh….s-sorry! Just uhh…yeah just go back to what you were doing!" she squeaked before shutting the door. I could hear her squealing with Rose outside. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's ok…it seems we have an audience though…now Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice are looking through the window…why don't we really give them a show?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Just play along," he whispered before he leaned down to kiss me again. He tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me so that I was lying on top of him. His hands braided into my hair as he deepened the kiss. We were both out of breath by this point. "You should see their expressions…they look shocked," he whispered kissing the hollow right under my ear.

I giggled. I gave him a swift kiss before pulling away. "I think they've seen enough."

He sighed. "I suppose they have." He kissed me again before letting me go. I rolled off his chest and returned to my original position—snuggled up against his side.

"Edward?"

"I just wanted to tell you…I love you."

"I know," he said smugly. "I love you too." He kissed the top of my head.

"I guess we should let everyone come in now…they're probably dying to see you."

"Isn't everyone?" he asked cockily.

I snickered. "Of course."

"You better believe it," he chuckled.

"You guys can come in now!!" I yelled.

The door burst open and everyone began speaking at once.

"So are you guys like…officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" (Rose)

"What was that???" (Jasper)

"Eddy-poo…I didn't know you had that in you!" (Emmett)

"You guys make the CUTEST couple!!!!" (Alice)

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked in a loud demanding voice walking in the room with Esme. "We could hear you screaming from down the hall!"

"Nothing," I said sweetly. "Everyone is just really excited that Edward is okay!"

**A/N: Hi!! Soo...they're finally together!! I'm not even gonna lie...I was thinking about ending the story here but...then I had an amazing idea of what I can do with this story so you'll all be happy to know that this is NOT the end!! =] I hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**Ok so this is really important!!! I've been really busy lately soo...I think I'm going to have to cut down on my updates (at least until school is over) So now...I will try and update every other week. This may not always happen but I'm going to try my hardest!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Getting reviews is really important to me!! (It inspires me to write!!!) =]**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!! =]**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! Ok so here's the next chapter...it's basically the same as the previous chapter but from Edward's POV. Sorry if you find it boring or repetitive!**

**Disclaimer: I asked Stephenie Meyer if she could give me the rights to Twilight...she said no...so I don't own Twilight!! =[**

Chapter 12

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward…I-I think I should tell you what happened with James. I-I'm not ready to tell you but…I don't think I have a choice…" Bella whispered.

"Bella…you always have a choice." I said softly. I didn't want her to do something she didn't want to do or something she'd regret.

"Not with this…if I had told you what had happened you wouldn't be here."

"Bella…it doesn't matter anymore…you'll tell me when you're ready…I understand that."

"I'm going to tell you now anyways," she looked down at our intertwined hands. "My ex-boyfriend James was…a-abusive."

"WHAT?" I asked surprised.

"When we first started going out he seemed really sweet and caring but after about a month he…turned into another person…into this monster. I would go home crying with bruises all over. I told Alice and my parents that my clumsiness was causing the bruises. One day I came home with a black eye. I finally broke down and told Alice what had been going on.

"A week later I tried to break up with him. He became upset…" she trailed off and was quiet for a moment, lost in her thoughts.

"He…he threw me against a wall and then through a closed window. I had to get fifteen stitches and my arm was broken. I had no other choice but to tell my parents what had been going on. I got a restraining order against James but I never truly felt comfortable around guys. I was always jumpy. I got asked out a lot but I always refused. For a month afterwards I couldn't look at another guy without flinching. And then I met you…"

"Bella…" I whispered.

"Wait…let me finish…then I met you and you changed my life. For the first time in months I felt normal. For the first time in months I felt comfortable around guys…" She trailed off not knowing how to continue. She put her head down and silently started to cry.

"Oh Bella…" I murmured stroking her hair soothingly. "Bella, look at me."

When she looked up I patted the bed beside me. "Come sit here." She came to sit by me and I put my arm around her; she turned and hid her face in my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that…no one should have to go through that and I'm especially sorry that someone as kind and sweet as you had to deal with that." I buried my face in her hair and we both sat there for a minute.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For telling me. I know how hard it must have been for you."

She nodded. After a while she whispered, "Hey Edward?"

"Yes love?" I internally winced…I hadn't meant to call her love…

"Does the offer still stand?"

"What offer?"

"Do you still want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Of course…why would you ask that?" I asked, shocked that she would even ask that.

"Well…it's just that after hearing my story—or whatever you want to call it—I just figured that…y-you might not want me anymore," she whispered.

"Bella don't you ever think that…I'll always want you. And don't worry…I'm not going to push you. Whenever you're ready…just know that I'll be waiting for you."

She was quiet for a few minutes. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-I just wanted to tell you that…when I heard you were hurt…i-it felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest…and I realized that i-if something were to happen to you I would die…I don't think I can be without you…and…Edward?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes love?" _I REALLY need to stop doing that…_

I looked up at him. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I whispered before leaning down to press my lips softly to hers.

I pulled back. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too," she sighed before she kissed me; twisting my hand into his soft bronze hair. We fit together perfectly—like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

We immediately broke apart and turned our heads towards the door.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON-SWAN!" Bella yelled once she saw who was looking through the window.

Alice opened the door and poked her head in the room. "Uhh….s-sorry! Just uhh…yeah just go back to what you were doing!" she squeaked before shutting the door. We could hear her squealing with Rose outside.

"Sorry," Bella muttered.

"It's ok…it seems we have an audience though…now Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice are looking through the window…why don't we really give them a show?" I asked; an idea was quickly forming in my head.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just play along," I whispered before leaning down to kiss her again. I tightened my grip on Bella's waist and pulled her so that she was lying on top of me. My hands braided into her soft brown hair as I deepened the kiss. We were both out of breath by this point. I glanced over Bella's shoulder and looked out the window. "You should see their expressions…they look shocked," I whispered kissing the hollow right under her ear.

She giggled and gave me a swift kiss before pulling away. "I think they've seen enough."

I sighed. "I suppose they have." I kissed her again before letting go. Bella rolled off my chest and snuggled up against my side.

"Edward?"

"I just wanted to tell you…I love you."

"I know," I said smugly. "I love you too." I kissed the top of her head.

"I guess we should let everyone come in now…they're probably dying to see you."

"Isn't everyone?" I asked cockily.

Bella snickered. "Of course."

"You better believe it," I chuckled.

"You guys can come in now!!" she yelled.

The door burst open and everyone began speaking at once.

"So are you guys like…officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" (Rose)

"What was that???" (Jasper)

"Eddy-poo…I didn't know you had that in you!" (Emmett)

"You guys make the CUTEST couple!!!!" (Alice)

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked in a loud demanding voice walking in the room with Esme. "We could hear you screaming from down the hall!"

"Nothing," Bella said sweetly. "Everyone is just really excited that Edward is okay!"

**A/N: Ok so just a reminder that updates will be EVERY OTHER WEEK from now on!!! There may be times when I update every week and there may be times when I don't. It all depends on how much time I get during the week to write. Right now I don't have a lot of time which is why I'll be updating every other week!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION AND INCENTIVE TO WRITE!!!**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Here's the next chapter! It's the same as the last chapter only from Alice's POV! Just Kidding!!!! Read on to find out what this chapter is about!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I got a call from Stephenie Meyer today...she told me to stop telling people I own Twilight...so...I don't own it =[**

Chapter 13

**Alice's Point of View**

Rose and I peered into Edward's room. We watched as the two interacted completely oblivious to us. Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and she smiled up at him in response. It was Saturday night and Edward and Bella were curled up talking softly.

"They are so cute!!" I squealed quietly to Rose.

"I know!! I'm so happy everything worked out for them!" she squealed back.

"Emmett…Jasper…come here!" I called over my shoulder before turning my attention back to Bedward (Emmett's name…not mine!).

"Everything ok?" Jasper whispered coming up behind me.

"Perfect," I whispered.

"Let's leave them alone," Rose murmured.

I nodded in agreement. Jasper was a lot closer than I thought so when I turned around my lips met with his. We both jerked back and stared at each other. I didn't know what to say.

Jasper suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him, planting his lips firmly on mine.

Someone gasped. We pulled apart only to see Emmett and Rosalie staring at us with their mouths open in shock. I giggled. Smirking, Jasper pulled me away from the surprised couple. We walked around the corner and he suddenly turned around.

"A-Alice…c-can I ask you something?" he asked nervously. _He's so cute when he's flustered. _I thought dreamily.

"Sure."

"Umm…w-will you g-go on a d-date with me? Tonight?"

"OF COURSE!!" I shrieked throwing my arms around his neck.

He laughed and hugged me back. He abruptly pulled away. "On second thoughts, maybe we should wait until Edward gets out of the hospital."

"Why? I don't think he'll miss us if we're gone…besides," I continued in a teasing voice, "he's so wrapped up in Bella I doubt he'll notice we're gone."

"Yeah that is true," Jasper chuckled. "But I still think we should at least ask if they'll mind."

"Ok! You go ask Bella and I'll go talk to Edward."

"Well why can't I ask Edward?" he asked teasingly.

"Because I said so now go!" I laughed shoving him towards Edward's room.

"Hey Bella can I ask you something?" Jasper said as soon as we walked in.

"Sure," she replied. They walked out the room and shut the door behind them.

"Hiya Edward!" I chirped sitting on the edge of his bed.

He chuckled. "Hi Alice. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well…I actually have two things I need to talk to you about. First…do you mind if Jasper and I leave you here with Bella and Emmett and Rosalie? He asked me out on a date and I really wanna go!"

"Alice…you didn't have to ask!" he laughed. "You know its fine with me." he continued smiling kindly

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH EDWARD!!" I screeched giving him a hug.

"It's no problem Alice. So what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah…that," I narrowed my eyes at him. "By now you know all about what happened between Bella and James, correct?"

"Umm…yes," he replied nervously.

"Good…well…I just wanted to tell you that if you hurt Bella in any way…if you break her heart…I will personally castrate you." I threatened while glaring at him. "Got that?"

"Y-yes A-Alice," he stuttered. "I won't hurt her…I promise."

"Okay! Well see you tomorrow Edward! I'm gonna go home now so I can get ready for my date with Jasper. Bye!" I kissed his cheek and ran out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong.

"Charlie can you get the door please?" I yelled while putting the finishing touches on my outfit. I heard the door open and Charlie greeting Jasper.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I went downstairs.

"Hi Jasper," I said shyly while looking at the floor.

"Not too late now you hear," Charlie warned.

"I'll have her home by 11:30 Mr. Swan," Jasper said respectfully.

"Just call me Charlie Jasper."

"Okay Mr. S--I mean…Charlie."

"Bye Dad!" I said kissing him on the cheek. I grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him out the house.

"Bye Charlie," he yelled before I slammed the door. Jasper walked me to his car and opened the door.

"Thanks," I murmured smiling at him. He got in the car and I immediately asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he responded smiling mysteriously.

"Oh…okay."

We drove for about twenty-five minutes.

"Where are we?" I asked; I didn't recognize my surroundings.

"We're in Port Angeles. Edward told me about this restaurant. He says the food is amazing so I figured I'd take you here. I-is that ok?" He asked smilingly shyly at me.

"It's perfect," I said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and got out the car. After opening my door for me, he grabbed my hand and we walked into the restaurant.

"Wow," I sighed looking around the restaurant. It was gorgeous.

"You like French food right?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect," he said smiling down at me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting in Jasper's car in Charlie's driveway talking when Jasper suddenly said, "Alice…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well I know we just met and everything but I feel like I've known you forever and I…I think I love you. Will…will you be my girlfriend?" he finished timidly playing with my hands.

I was too shocked to say anything so I settled for staring at him with my mouth open. Jasper looked up and saw my dumbstruck expression.

His face fell. "Just…just forget I said anythi—"

I cut him off by kissing him. "OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed once we broke apart.

Jasper grinned and leaned over to kiss me again.

"Oh one more thing Jasper," I said pulling away.

"What?"

"I think I love you, too" I whispered.

His only response to kiss me again…and again…and again while murmuring "I love you so much Alice" in between kisses.

It was the best night of my life.

**A/N: So did you like it? I wrote this chapter because I wanted to have one that focused on Alice and Jasper's relationship! Hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!! I'll love you FOREVER if you do! =]**


	16. VERY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you all hate these and I'm not gonna lie…I do too. However, I figured this was the only way to talk to all my readers at once!! **

**So…in this very lovely A/N, I would like to address a few things.**

**1. SIX reviews! That's all I got for my last chapter. Thank you SO SO SO much to the six people who reviewed**; **Caz, ****Fantasygirl256****, ****bella-cullen1989****, Chelsea, ****Zombie's Run This Town****, and ****.writing****. I admit I'm a little bit disappointed with the response I'm getting to this story especially since so many people have me on alerts/favorites! I hate to tell you this but I'm loosing my inspiration for this story. Don't worry…I'm not gonna stop writing it; I wouldn't do that to you guys! I just wanted to let you all know that reviews are my inspiration; no reviews…no inspiration.**

**2. Ok next, these next few weeks are going to be EXTREMELY busy for me so don't be surprised if I don't get to update every other week like I promised. I will try my hardest but it may not work out…don't give up on this story!!**

**3. I didn't mention this before but I'm also suffering from a small case of writer's block with this story. Having said that, I still feel like I need to write something! Soo…I made a new account with one of my best friends and now we're co-authoring a story together! I'm asking (ok fine…more like begging!) you guys to just go check it out and REVIEW!!! We both LOVE reviews and they inspire us to write! So go…go read the story…you know you want to… =] Here…I'll even give you the link! =] **.net/~livelovelaugh052**

**4. Remember how I said I was co-authoring a story with one of my best friends? (I really hope you didn't forget! It's been what…not even a minute? lol) well…she FINALLY got her own account and posted a story! Trust me when I say it is AMAZING! Please go read it and let her know what you think ok? =] Her PenName is neverstopdreaming. Here's the link: **.net/~neverstopdreaming**

**5. Last thing…I promise! =] For those of you who took the time to read this little A/N, I have a surprise for you!! IT'S A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! I don't have much written yet and since I'm so busy with homework and play rehearsals and stuff, it's going to take me a while to finish but I'm trying my hardest to find time!!**

Chapter 14 Preview!!

**Bella's Point of View**

"I love you," Edward murmured leaning down to kiss me goodbye.

"Love you, too."

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow ok?"

"K…love you," I said again giving him one more kiss before jumping in my truck and driving off.

It was Sunday evening and I had just dropped Edward off at his house from the hospital. He didn't have a concussion but he was going to have a killer headache for the next few days. My thoughts were so wrapped up in Edward that the drive home flew by.

"Hi Charlie," I said dreamily still thinking about Edward.

Charlie chuckled. "Hi Bella…Edward get home ok?"

"Yep…I'm going upstairs ok?"

"See you later."

"BELLA!!!" I heard someone screech before someone collided with me.

"Umm…hi Alice," I said returning her hug. "How was your date with Jasper??"

"INCREDIBLE," she yelled before sighing dreamily. "He just so…so…perfect! He asked me to be girlfriend and he told me he loved me and Bella…it was just the best day of my life!"

"Aww…Alice!! I'm so happy for you!! You guys make a great couple!!" I squealed giving her a hug that even Emmett would be proud of.

**Ok…hope you like it!! Remember…go read If Love Could Kill Oh Wait It Can by livelovelaugh052 (that's me and neverstopdreaming) and then go read All Is Fair in Love and War (by neverstopdreaming).**

**Thanks for reading this insanely long A/N!!! I won't make a habit of doing this…promise! =]**

****Remember to put fanfiction in front of the .net when you put in the links!**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 14!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight...by that I mean I own the book and the movie...not the rights! =]**

Chapter 14

**Bella's Point of View**

"I love you," Edward murmured leaning down to kiss me goodbye.

"Love you, too."

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow ok?"

"K…love you," I said again giving him one more kiss before jumping in my truck and driving off.

It was Sunday evening and I had just dropped Edward off at his house from the hospital. He didn't have a concussion but he was going to have a killer headache for the next few days. My thoughts were so wrapped up in Edward that the drive home flew by.

"Hi Charlie," I said dreamily still thinking about Edward.

Charlie chuckled. "Hi Bella…Edward get home ok?"

"Yep…I'm going upstairs ok?"

"See you later."

"BELLA!!!" I heard someone screech before someone collided with me.

"Umm…hi Alice," I said returning her hug. "How was your date with Jasper??"

"INCREDIBLE," she yelled before sighing dreamily. "He just so…so…perfect! He asked me to be girlfriend and he told me he loved me and Bella…it was just the best day of my life!"

"Aww…Alice!! I'm so happy for you!! You guys make a great couple!!" I squealed giving her a hug that even Emmett would be proud of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BELLA!! WAKE UP!!! COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE! WE NEED TO GET YOU DRESSED!!"

"Ughh…Alice what do you want?" I groaned.

"It's time to get up! Come on!! You need to look spectacular for Edward! Now get up before I dump a cup of cold water on your head!"

"Alright….I'm up."

"Good. Now go get in the shower while I pick out your clothes."

"Alice how are you already dressed? It's only…SIX-THIRTY? Alice school doesn't start until eight-thirty!" I shrieked.

"I know," she replied calmly. "Jasper will be picking me up at seven-fifty and Edward will be here soon after. We don't have time to waste so get moving!" she urged.

Sighing, I gathered my things and jumped in the shower.

After twenty minutes, I could hear Alice's muffled voice yelling at me through the bathroom door. "Hurry up Bella!" Groaning I got out of the nice warm shower and put on my robe.

"YAY! You're out! Sit down and stay still while I do your hair and make-up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five LONG minutes later Alice was finally done.

"Wow Bella…you look AMAZING!!" I looked in the mirror and saw that she was right.

Alice had straightened my normally wavy hair and my make-up was subtle but pretty.

"Thanks Alice!" I squealed giving her a hug.

"No problem!" she chirped returning the hug. She glanced at the clock. "I gotta go! Jasper should be here any second now. Your clothes are on the bed along with the shoes that I want you to wear. I'll see you at school!" she yelled running out my room and downstairs. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam closed. I walked over to my bed and looked at the clothes Alice had picked out.

_Hmm…it's not that bad._ I thought after I had put it on. _She could have put me a dress and heels._

I was wearing a green ruffled neck shirt with a bow in front with a pair of grey skinny jeans and green flats.

I jumped when I heard a quiet knock at the front door. Grabbing my bag I ran down the stairs. Big mistake. I ended up falling flat on my face at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ouchh," I groaned getting up.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward was frantically calling my name and banging on the door.

I got up and _walked_ over to the front door. I opened it and was immediately wrapped up in a hug.

"Bella are you okay? What happened? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

Giggling I replied, "I'm fine Edward. I just tripped and fell down the stairs."

"Well I'm glad you're ok," he said smiling.

"Me too."

"So now that I know you're okay…let's try this greeting over shall we?" he asked smiling crookedly.

"Sure," I grinned and pulled away. I shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. I heard him laughing as he knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds before throwing open the door.

"Edward!!" I squealed excitedly channeling my inner Alice and giving him a hug.

"Good morning love," he chuckled leaning down to kiss me.

I sighed when he pulled away. "Hi," I said in a much more subdued tone than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine. I kissed him softly but the kiss soon turned passionate.

"We have to go if we don't want to be late Bella," he mumbled pulling away; he looked so disappointed.

"Oh alright…let's go Eddy-poo!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his car.

Laughing, we walked to his car. Like a true gentleman, Edward opened my door for me.

"Thanks Eddy-poo!" I said standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him before ducking into the car.

Chuckling he shook his head and shut the door. He walked around and got in the driver's seat.

"You're welcome Bellarina," he murmured giving me a kiss. All too soon, he broke away.

We laughed and talked the entire way to school, but once I saw the school, I became nervous. "Edward?" I said shakily as he pulled into a parking space.

"Yes love?"

"Umm…I'm a little nervous."

"About what?"

"About what everyone will think…you know...especially Kristen I don't want her to kill me," I mumbled playing with my hands.

"Bella…don't worry about it. If anyone, meaning Kristen, messes with you they'll have to deal with me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, _and _Jasper."

"I'm being silly aren't I?" I sighed.

"Not silly…just the same Bella that I fell in love with," he said smiling softly.

"Aww…you made me blush!" I complained teasingly as I felt my face turn red.

"Of course I made you blush," he murmured, "I love your blush…it's beautiful."

"You're too good for me," I mumbled.

"I know," he said jokingly before kissing me. "Now come on, I want to show my new girlfriend off to the entire school." He smiled crookedly before getting out and coming around to open my door. We walked hand in hand into the building. I could feel people's stares boring into us but I ignored them.

_"Oh my god! Are they going out?"_

_"They must be I mean look at them!"_

_"I'm so jealous! I mean look at him…he's gorgeous!"_

_"How did she manage to get him? She just moved here! He wouldn't date anyone before!"_

_"He is one lucky guy…I mean who doesn't want to out with Bella!"_

A grin slowly spread across my face as I heard what people were saying. I looked up at Edward only to see that he also had a huge grin.

"Still worried?" he whispered to me as we walked to my first class.

"Definitely not," I whispered back.

We came to a stop outside my Trig. Class. "I'll see you next hour love," Edward murmured.

"K…love you," I whispered kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Love you, too," he whispered once we pulled away. He turned and walked away.

Sighing happily I walked into class and took my usual seat in the back. Within ten seconds I was surrounded my curious girls all asking me about Edward…it was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Bella," a voice sneered, "I see you stole my boyfriend from me."

Rolling my eyes I turned to face Kristen; this was the first time she's spoken directly to me today.

"Correction," I said coolly, "you and Edward were broken up so I didn't steal anything from you. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

"Or what bitch?"

I was finally fed up. Throughout the day Kristen had made school a living hell. I hid it from Edward but I honestly didn't think I could take it anymore. She tripped me in English, called me a slut in history and whenever she saw me in the hallway, her and her groupies Lauren and Jessica, took the opportunity to call me a slut, whore, hoe, and a bitch.

I snapped. I yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE KRISTEN!! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"OH THERE'S PLENTY YOU'VE DONE TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT YOU WENT AND STOLE MY BOYFRIEND," she shrieked at me.

"KRISTEN GET OVER EDWARD!! YOU FUCKING _CHEATED_ ON HIM! YOU BROKE HIS HEART. HE'S HAPPY NOW SO JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN! GET OVER YOURSELF."

"HOW ABOUT YOU GET OVER YOURSELF!" she screamed. "You think he's going to stay with you? You're nothing compared to him. You should feel lucky he pitied you enough to go out with you!" she continued in a softer voice.

"You think he's only going out with me because he feels bad for me?" I said quietly.

She laughed. "Of course…you don't belong with him…he belongs with someone like me…someone's who's actually pretty."

"If you're calling me ugly then what are you? 'Cause one thing I know for sure is that you are the FURTHEST thing from pretty," I snapped at her.

Without flinching she raised her hand and slapped me across the face. I gasped in surprise and my eyes filled with tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's Point of View**

_I can't believe I'm making Bella wait all this time!! What kind of boyfriend am I!? I promised her I would be waiting in front of the library so we could walk to lunch together! I'm already fifteen minutes late!_

Those were my thoughts as I hurriedly finished typing my report and pressed print. After paying the librarian, I began to put everything in my book bag. Just as I was about to walk out the door, I heard shouting.

_"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"_

_"OH THERE'S PLENTY YOU'VE DONE TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT YOU WENT AND STOLE MY BOYFRIEND."_

I listened for a few moments before realizing one of the voices belonged to Bella.

_Who is she shouting at?_ I wondered confused. I stepped out into the hallway to find my answer. I saw her and Kristen in a shouting match; both were unaware of my presence.

"KRISTEN GET OVER EDWARD!! YOU FUCKING _CHEATED_ ON HIM! YOU BROKE HIS HEART. HE'S HAPPY NOW SO JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN! GET OVER YOURSELF."

"HOW ABOUT YOU GET OVER YOURSELF!" Kristen screamed. "You think he's going to stay with you? You're nothing compared to him. You should feel lucky he pitied you enough to go out with you!" she continued in a softer voice.

"You think he's only going out with me because he feels bad for me?" Bella said quietly.

Kristen laughed. "Of course…you don't belong with him…he belongs with someone like me…someone's who's actually pretty."

"If you're calling me ugly then what are you? 'Cause one thing I know for sure is that you are the FURTHEST thing from pretty," Bella snapped at her.

Kristen suddenly raised her hand and slapped Bella fully across the face. Bella gasped in surprise and her eyes filled with tears. Kristen just stood there smirking at her—daring her to do something. I was shaking with anger; I cleared my throat to get their attention. Bella's eyes widened in surprise when she saw me; Kristen turned around, saw me, and stepped back in shock. I could only imagine what my face looked like.

"Kristen," I said coldly, "I don't ever want to see you lay a hand on my girlfriend again. If you do I will personally make sure Bella presses charges and files a restraining order. Are we clear?"

"Oh please…you wouldn't do something like that to me Eddie," she smirked.

"For the last time don't call me EDDIE!"

"Whatever…you'll come crawling back to me in the end…they all do. Have fun with _Isabella."_ she turned on her heel and stomped away.

I glared at her back until she was out of sight. I turned around only to find Bella sitting on the ground in tears. When she saw me, she got up and ran.

"Bella!" I shouted.

She didn't respond. She just kept running. I finally found her sitting on the grass in the courtyard. I didn't say anything; I just sat down and held her in my arms until she stopped crying.

"Bella," I whispered once she had stopped crying. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head.

"Bella…"

She didn't respond.

"Love come on…talk to me."

"She's right," Bella said in heartbroken whisper.

"What?"

"She's right…Kristen…she's right! About everything!" Bella sobbed.

"Love…what are you talking about?" I asked. I was genuinely confused; I couldn't think of anything Kristen had said that was true.

"She's right about you…and me…and how we don't belong together. She was right when she said you belong with someone pretty…and who knows…I can't read minds but she's probably right about you only dating me because you p-pity me!!!"

"Bella," I said calmly, "you are being absolutely ridiculous. Nothing she said is true. Do you honestly believe that I'm going out with you because I _pity_ you? After everything that's happened, do you really believe that?"

When she didn't reply I said, "Bella…I'm going out with you because I love you. Not because I pity you but because I love you. Do you get it? I LOVE YOU. I love everything about you and don't you ever forget that."

**A/N: Aww...isn't Edward the sweetest??? lol...ok so sorry about the long wait...I'm completely finished with play rehearsals so I'll have a bit more extra time on my hands! I'll try and update again next week but no promises! =]**

**IMPORTANT: Remeber to go read the story I'm writing w/neverstopdreaming. It can be found at the profile we created together (PenName: livelovelaugh052)**

**VERY IMPORTANT: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Remember what i said in my A/N? Reviews=inpsiration. Yes i posted another chapter but I'm still lacking inspiration! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok...so I COULD NOT WAIT to post this chapter!! I'm sooo excited about it! lol...ok well read on!**

**WAIT!! Before you read I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Hisemeraldgreeneyes and say thanks for being my 100th review!!!!!! =]**

**Disclaimer: Yea you probably know what I'm going to say but I'll say it anyway...I don't own Twilight! =]**

Chapter 15

**Kristen's Point of View**

That little bitch. I honestly don't believe her. I didn't think she'd manage to get Edward wrapped around her finger so fast but the little bitch did it. There's no way she's going to get away with it. Edward is mine— he's always been mine and he will always be mine.

After my fight with the slut (Bella) I wandered around campus. After about ten minutes I decided to go sit in the courtyard. Whenever I was feeling stressed or annoyed I always sat in the courtyard until I calmed down.

When I reached the courtyard, I heard voices; there was a couple sitting there. Hiding behind a tree, I listened to their conversation. It didn't take me long to realize it was Bella and Edward.

"Bella…I'm going out with you because I love you. Not because I pity you but because I love you. Do you get it? I LOVE YOU. I love everything about you and don't you ever forget that."

I gagged when I heard Edward 'declare' his love for Bella. They're so sweet it's sickening.

"I'm sorry," Bella sniffled. "I know I shouldn't have listened to what Kristen said but I just couldn't help it. I mean I've heard it all from James before and I believed him. It's just hard to get out of that frame of mind."

_Who the fuck is James? _I wondered.

"Oh Bella…" Edward sighed. I peered around the tree only to see them hugging.

_Oh someone kill me now!_

I soon became bored with their little love fest and left; I resolved myself to find out more about this James character. Deciding to skip the rest of the day, I went to my car and sat thinking.

Bella had said she was from Apple Valley, California…why did that trigger something in my mind? She's from California…so what?

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

_James and Victoria live in Apple Valley!! _

From what my cousins had told me, Apple Valley was a pretty small town. _They probably know Bella! I wonder if James is the same James Bella was talking about!_ I dug my cell phone out of my bag and dialed James' number.

"_Hello?"_

"James! It's Kristen!"

_"Hey Kristen…I haven't heard from you in forever. How've you been? How's that boyfriend of yours? Edward right? Is he treating you well or do I need to come kick his ass?"_

"Never mind that now! I have something really important to ask you!"

_"What is it?"_

"Do you know someone named Bella in Apple Valley?"

_"Bella? As in Bella Swan?"_

"Yeah! Do you know her?"

_"She's my girlfriend."_

"Wait…what? How can she be your girlfriend?"

James chuckled. _"Simple Kristen…I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. We've been going out for a while now but she just moved. What's with all the questions anyway?"_

"Well…Bella Swan just moved here! And…on top of that, she's a major whore who stole Edward from me! They've been going out for a month now!"

Okay so technically that's not true since I know for a fact that they just started going out. And technically it's not true that she stole Edward from me since I cheated on him and then broke up with him but James doesn't have to know that. Those are just simple details really. Besides…I need to get James as mad as possible. James was notorious in our family for his anger management issues. He had gotten into some trouble a few months back and was sent away but he seemed fine now. Let's just hope I would be able to revert him to his old ways.

James was silent. _"What did you just say?"_ he asked in a calm, cold voice.

"I said…Bella stole Edward from me! He broke up with me and they started going out like the minute she got here! I didn't realize she was your girlfriend since she told everyone she didn't have one!"

_"SO SHE'S CHEATING ON ME?"_ James roared.

_Wow…that worked so much better than I had hoped!_

"I guess so…I'm really sorry James…I didn't know!"

_"I'm gonna kill her,"_ James growled in response.

"Let's not be hasty," I said quickly. "Look…all I want is Edward back. After I get him back you can do whatever the hell you want with Bella. Are you gonna help me?"

**A/N: Soo...did you like this chapter? I can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter! (Hence the reason for my excitement about posting it!!)**

**I don't know when the next update will be but it shouldn't take too long! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! You know how happy they make me!! =]**

**One more thing before I go! I started a new story and I think you all should go check it out! I only have two chapters so far but once I go on Spring Break (next week) I should be able to update that one (and this, too...OH and my co-authored story!) **

**So review this chapter...check out my new story and review that...and then if you haven't already...go read If Love Could Kill...Oh Wait It Can! (the story I'm co-authoring w/neverstopdreaming...go read her stories too cuz they are AMAZING!)**

**K well that's it! REVIEW! =]**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...you know you want to!! =]**


	19. Don't Hate Me!

**A/N: I am sooo incredibly sorry for doing this. You're all going to hate me but I think I need to take a break from writing this story. Lately I've been feeling as though I'm obligated to write and it's not working out too well. I know exactly what I want to happen but I just can't figure out how to get there. I think I just need to leave this story alone for a little while and then come back to it with a whole new perspective. Besides, I've been super busy with school, homework, etc. so I barely have the time to write. Once again I'm really really sorry. I WILL continue this story so don't give up on it ok? **

**I'm so sorry.**


	20. I'm Back! Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! I'm back!! Did you miss me??? =] I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far and that I'm sorry for not responding to all of them!! =]**

**This chapter is really short but totally necessary! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight...just a copy of the book and the movie! =]**

Chapter 16

**Bella's Point of View**

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped coming into my room where I was doing my homework. "Guess what!"

Chuckling I replied, "What Alice?"

"Esme invited us over to dinner! Come on we have to get you ready!!" she yelled.

"Alice", I whined, "can't I just go the way I am?"

"Absolutely not!" she replied sternly.

"Fine," I sighed. "What time are we supposed to be there?"

"In an hour so we don't have much time! Come on!!"

"Please just don't go overboard Alice," I begged.

She giggled, "Don't worry! I won't."

"So who's going to be at dinner?" I asked as she started working on my hair.

"Well Esme invited Charlie and Rose and Jasper's parents but they said no so it's just going to be us, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle!"

"Ok but why isn't Charlie going?"

"He's going to La Push to visit his old friend. I think his name is Billy…or something like that. Anyways…no more talking! You're distracting me!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes but shut up.

About fifteen minutes later I was finally finished. "Now hurry up and get dressed," she ordered.

Five minutes later, we were on our way. With her crazy driving, it only took ten of the twenty minutes it takes to get to the Cullen's.

"Alice! Bella! It's lovely to see you girls again!" Esme exclaimed opening the door. She hugged us both and gestured for us to follow her into the house.

"Thanks for having us Esme," I said looking around eagerly for Edward.

"It's not a problem dear."

"Are Rose and Jasper here?" Alice asked bouncing.

Esme laughed. "Yes dear. They're all upstairs in Edward's room; go on up. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thanks Esme!" I said smiling warmly before going upstairs.

Alice and I skipped down the hall to Edward's room. Behind the shut door, we could hear talking and laughing; it sounded as though the boys were playing video games.

Alice threw open the door and stumbled backwards as Rose gave her a giant hug.

"Thank god you guys are here!" she exclaimed turning to hug me. "I thought I was gonna die with these idiots."

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice exclaim. He leapt up and ran over to give me a hug.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back. He leaned down and kissed me. After a few moments he pulled away and placed a kiss on my nose. We stood there staring into each other's eyes, lost in our own little world.

"BEDWARD GET IN HERE AND STOP SMOOCHING!!" Emmett's voice jolted me out of my daze. Giggling I took Edward's hand and led him into his room.

Rose, Alice, and I talked while the boys played video games. Twenty minutes later, we were all sitting downstairs around the table.

"We have an announcement," Esme said suddenly while we were eating. Everyone paused and looked at her.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?" Emmett yelled excitedly.

"No I am not pregnant Emmett," Esme said smirking while we all snickered at Emmett's crestfallen face.

"We really wanted to wait for Charlie to be here but we decided to just tell you anyway," Carlisle put in. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Carlisle got up to answer it and walked back in with Charlie. After greeting everyone he turned to Esme.

"Have you given them to news yet?"

"Nope," she replied. "We were waiting for you."

"Can you guys just tell us what's going on?? The anticipation is killing us!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Well," Charlie began, "Spring Break is next month and we've decided to send you all to California. I called Alice and Bella's mother Renee and she's agreed to let you stay with her for the week."

It was dead silent in the room before Alice, Rose and I started screaming.

"OH MY GOD!! I GET TO GO TO CALIFORNIA!!" (Rose)

"WE GET TO GO SEE MOM!!!" (Me)

"SHOPPING!!!" (Alice)

The three of us jumped up and gave everyone hugs. "Thank you!" we chanted over and over to Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme.

"You're very welcome dears. You've all earned it," Esme said smiling. I sat down next to Edward and we grinned at each other. After all we've been through in the past few weeks, we all definitely deserved some relaxation time. Little did we know that California was going to be anything but relaxing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kristen's Point of View**

_I _HAVE_ to call James right away!_ I thought gleefully to myself. Through shameless eavesdropping, I found out that Bella and her sister and the Cullen's and Hale's were going to California to visit Alice and Bella's mother during spring break.

"James!!" I squealed when he answered his phone. "You'll never guess what I just found out!"

He chuckled. _"What did you find out?"_

"The slut and her groupies are going to California over Spring Break. I think it would be the perfect time to put our plan into action! Ask your parents if I can stay with you over Spring Break. If they ask why I want to come just tell them that I haven't seen you and Victoria in a really long time."

_"Ok…hold on a moment; I'll go ask."_

Five minutes later he came back. "Well?!?" I asked impatiently.

_"I'll see you over Spring Break,"_ he replied.

"Perfect."

**A/N: Yay!! They get to go to California! That's gonna be fun! =] Ok soo...this story is almost over--there a just a few more chapters left; I'm thinking 5 or 6 though it'll probably be less. I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to update again but hopefully it'll be soon. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! Remember...REVIEW=INSPIRATION TO WRITE!! =]**


End file.
